<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Is A Bad Boy With A Tainted Heart by Tiargo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617927">He Is A Bad Boy With A Tainted Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo'>Tiargo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If These Scars Could Speak [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Families, But also comfort, Childhood Trauma, Dark Second Ending, Different Endings, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt sieht Skinny sich gezwungen wieder bei seinen Eltern einziehen zu müssen. Doch schon bald hat er das Gefühl nur ein Gefängnis durch ein anderes ersetzt zu haben. Und es dauert nicht lange da findet Skinny sich an dem Scheideweg wieder an dem er sich die Frage stellt ob sterben nicht die bessere Wahl wäre, als so weiter zu leben. (Zweites Kapitel ist ein alternatives Ende)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If These Scars Could Speak [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Im Ascheregen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hier die Spotify-Playlist zur Geschichte: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2">"He Is A Bad Boy With A Tainted Heart" Playlist</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Manchmal kommt die Zeit,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und dazu reicht ein Kuss,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In der man sich zum Weiterleben</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wieder einmal töten muss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>War mein Finger auch am Abzug,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>War mein Bein auch schon im Grabe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steht am Ende ohne Punkt und Komma doch:</em>
</p><p>„<em>Verdammt, ich lebe noch.“</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Das große Glück erscheint selten. Nur die Hoffnung ist unser Glück des Alltags. Und das Ende all unserer Sehnsüchte ist leider meistens nur der Tod.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny hatte sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen und streunte durch die dunkler werdenden Straßen von Rocky Beach. Es war knapp über zwei Woche her, dass er aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden war, aber die Geduld seiner Freunde ihn aufzunehmen, bis er sich wieder was eigenes leisten konnte, hatte sich dem Ende zugeneigt. Er hatte immer mal wieder irgendwo für eine, vielleicht zwei Nächte unterkommen können. Aber eben nicht länger.</p><p>Skinny fluchte innerlich, während er durch das Zentrum von Rocky Beach streifte. Ziellos lief er an den unzähligen Geschäften vorbei, die mit den ersten Weihnachtsangeboten warben. <em>Witzig, ihr Pfeifendeckel, es war noch nicht mal Halloween.</em></p><p>Skinny seufzte resigniert, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass wohl der einzige Ort an dem er momentan unterkommen konnte, das Haus seiner Eltern war. <em>Was für ein</em> <em>Dreck</em><em>!</em></p><p>Skinny tigerte weiter an den Geschäften vorbei, Richtung Hafen, nur um dem unausweichlichen noch ein wenig Aufschub zu gewähren. Einige Nächte konnte er es vielleicht auf einer Parkbank aushalten, betteln, aber damit würde er eher seinen Abstieg begünstigen. <em>Fuck!</em></p><p>Als sich die Nacht über Rocky Beach legte, hatte Skinny keine Ausrede mehr um noch weiter draußen auszuharren. Der Strand lag ruhig und verlassen da, es gab keine Gruppe die noch ein Lagerfeuer entzündet hatte und zu denen er sich mit ner Flasche Vodka hätte dazusetzen können.</p><p>Da die Wartezeiten für die Busse um diese Uhrzeit eh unverhältnismäßig waren, beschloss Skinny den Weg zu seinen Eltern zu laufen. Und jede Minute die er nicht in seinem Elternhaus verbrachte war eigentlich gut investiert.</p><p>Skinny zog an seiner Zigarette, dann blies er den Rauch in die kalte Nachtluft. Er spürte wie die Spannung die sich in seinem Körper aufbaute mit jedem Schritt zunahm. Scheiße, er hatte gehofft, dass es durch die Bewegung besser werden würde. Dass die Gefühle in seinem Inneren nicht die Möglichkeit bekamen Amok zu laufen.</p><p>Den Blick starr auf die hellen Fenster gerichtet, trat Skinny die Zigarette auf dem Gehweg aus. Das Chaos und die Unruhe in seinem Inneren, waren einer Leere und fast schon Gleichgültigkeit gewichen. Zumindest versuchte Skinny sich das einzureden, als er langsam die Auffahrt zu der Villa entlang ging. Nervös huschten seine Blicke immer wieder zu den hellen Fenstern, dann rang Skinny sich endlich dazu durch auf die Klingel zu drücken.</p><p>Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sich im Inneren etwas regte. Er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen, dann endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet.</p><p>Einige Sekunden sah er in das überraschte Gesicht seiner Mutter. Skinny brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen.</p><p>„Edith, wer ist an der Tür?“</p><p>Als Skinny die dunkle Stimme seines Vaters hörte, schrie alles in ihm, er solle fliehen. Jetzt sofort verschwinden und nie wieder kommen. Doch er zwang den Impuls in eine Ecke seines Verstandes, während er abwartend auf der Türschwelle stehen blieb.</p><p>„Es ist Edward.“</p><p>Fuck, wie er seinen ersten Namen hasste! Der klang als wäre er ein Prinz und nicht die Enttäuschung der Familie Norris.</p><p>Sein Vater baute sich neben seiner Mutter im Türrahmen auf und musterte seinen Sohn abschätzig.</p><p>„Es hat länger gedauert, als ich erwartet hatte, bis du reumütig zu uns zurück kehrst.“</p><p>Vielleicht war ein Leben auf der Straße doch gar nicht so übel, wie er es sich vorstellte? Doch bevor Skinny sich umdrehen und verschwinden konnte, trat seine Mutter schon zur Seite. Skinny warf seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu, dann folgte er ihr die Treppe hinauf und in sein altes Kinderzimmer, das zu einem Gästezimmer umfunktioniert worden war. Einzig die antike Kommode, ein Erbstück, stammte noch aus der Zeit, als Skinny hier aufgewachsen war.</p><p>Skinny stellte seinen Rucksack auf einen Stuhl, dann sah er seiner Mutter dabei zu wie sie eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen aus dem Schrank zog und beides mit einer hellen, geblümten Bettwäsche überzog.</p><p>„Dein Vater erwartet dich gleich unten.“, sagte sie noch, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ. Und Skinny atmete erleichtert aus. Er genoss den Moment der Ruhe, einen letzten verzweifelten Augenblick, ehe er gezwungen war sich seiner Familie wieder auf Gedeih und Verderb auszuliefern.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Es war Halloween und aus irgendeinem Grund freute Skinny sich sogar richtig darauf. Vielleicht weil niemand von ihm erwartete heute der gute Sohn zu sein, der kleinlaut wieder bei seinen Eltern angekrochen gekommen war. Heute konnte er ohne Schuldgefühle sein Elternhaus hinter sich lassen.</p><p>Er war erst seit fünf Tagen wieder im Haus seiner Eltern und schon jetzt hätte er alles dafür gegeben wieder ausziehen zu können. Doch er hatte nicht die finanziellen Mittel sich wieder etwas eigenes zu leisten, also war er gezwungen zu lächeln, während sein Vater ihm bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zeigte was für eine Enttäuschung er doch war.</p><p>Skinny warf sich seine Lederjacke über, seine Eltern wollten nicht das sie unten an der Garderobe gesehen werden konnte, und verließ sein Zimmer. Gerade als er die Haustür geöffnet hatte und verschwinden wollte, trat sein Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer und musterte ihn streng.</p><p>„Wo willst du hin?“</p><p>„Weg.“, sagte Skinny schlicht.</p><p>Drohend kam sein Vater auf ihn zu.</p><p>„Wag es nicht so mit mir zu reden.“</p><p>Wütend sah Skinny seinem Vater in die Augen.</p><p>„Sonst was?“</p><p>Doch Harold Norris musterte seinen Sohn nur abschätzig. Dann sagte er mit einer eiskalten Ruhe in der Stimme: „Ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass du es meiner Gnade verdankst, dass du nicht auf der Straße gelandet bist. Also überleg dir genau, ob du in Zukunft nicht etwas dankbarer sein willst.“</p><p>Skinny wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Es war wie immer. Sein Vater wusste ganz genau wie er ihn dazu brachte, sich klein und wertlos zu fühlen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Mann mit dem er so viel Schmerz verband, zog er die Haustür hinter sich zu. Skinny atmete tief durch, dann lief er los. Die Bushaltestelle war zum Glück nicht weit entfernt und er vermisste seinen blauen Sportwagen. Doch sein Vater hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht bereit war Skinny die Schlüssel dafür wieder auszuhändigen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>„Du bist gar nicht verkleidet.“, stellte Mike fest, als Skinny am <em>Planet Evil</em> ankam. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen, dann nahm Skinny einfach dem erstbesten Mädchen im vorbeigehen die kleinen, blinkenden Teufelshörnchen vom Kopf. Böse funkelte sie ihn an, als sie jedoch seine Miene sah, entschied sie sich klugerweise dazu die Klappe zu halten.</p><p>„So, bist du jetzt zufrieden?“, fragte Skinny, als er sich die Hörner aufsetzte.</p><p>„Ich verkneif mir jetzt einfach den Kommentar, dass Teufel genauso ausgelutscht sind wie Krankenschwestern und der Joker und sage mal ja.“</p><p>„Diplomatische Antwort.“, knurrte Skinny, während sie sich in die Schlange einreihten.</p><p>„Warum hab ich mich bloß dazu breit schlagen lassen, ausgerechnet in diesen Hipsterladen mitzukommen?“</p><p>„Du hast heute aber eine Laune.“, stellte Mike fest, ohne weiter auf Skinnys Kommentar einzugehen. Und Skinny musste ihm Recht geben. Die Vorfreude war seit dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater von ihm abgefallen. Und alles was zurückgeblieben war, war ein schaler, bleierner Geschmack, den Skinny mit Aggressionen zu überdecken versuchte. Also brummte er nur: „Bin wieder bei meinen Alten eingezogen.“</p><p>Und Mikes Seitenblick bestätigte, dass das die beste Vorwarnung war, die er hatte geben können. Nach einigem Zögern meinte der Andere dann: „Hey, Skinny, hast du mal darüber nachgedacht wieder bei uns einzusteigen?“</p><p>Skinny betrachtete eingehend die Fassade des Hauses, sein Blick wanderte über die grelle Leuchtschrift über dem Eingang, während er erfolglos versuchte einer Antwort aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch Mike sah ihn nur eingehend und mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an.</p><p>„Nein, bist du nun zufrieden?“</p><p>Zuckte da etwa ein fieses Grinsen um Mikes Mundwinkel? Und Skinny spürte wie kalte Wut sich in seine Eingeweide trieb.</p><p>„Warum nicht?“, wollte Mike daraufhin wissen.</p><p>Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Aber Mike ließ sich auch davon nicht abspeisen.</p><p>„Also?“</p><p>„Sagen wir einfach es reicht das Knastprogramm einmal erlebt zu haben. Das muss kein Dauerhit werden. Und nun bezahl endlich, ich will den Abend nicht damit verbringen, draußen zu stehen.“</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bereits im Vorraum des Clubs, hörten sie das laute Wummern und elektrische Kreischen der Musik. Mike hatte sich zu einigen Freunden gesellt und Skinny nutzte die Gelegenheit durch den Club zu tigern. Er fühlte die Spannung die sich in seinem Inneren begann aufzubauen und die im Laufe des Abends nach einer Entladung verlangen würde. Und das stupide Smalltalk-Blabla würde es gerade nicht besser machen.</p><p>Skinny ließ seinen Blick durch den dunklen, nur von bunten, zuckenden Lichtern erhellten Raum, über die tanzende Menge schweifen. Dann lehnte er sich gegen den nächsten Tresen und bestellte sich ein überteuertes Bier.</p><p>Immer wieder zuckte sein Blick zu einem großen, gut gebauten Jungen, dessen Silhouette ihm bekannt vorkam. Doch es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis er Shaw erkannte. Und da wusste er, wer heute Abend für die Sünden seines Vaters büßen würde.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny lehnte vor dem <em>Planet Evil </em>an der Wand und zog an seiner Zigarette, während er so tat als würde er dem Gespräch von Alec und Mikolaj folgen. Das Nikotin beruhigte wenigstens kurzzeitig seine Nerven, doch das Gefühl beißende Ameisen unter der Haut zu haben, wollte einfach nicht von ihm abfallen. Und wie auf Bestellung sah er Shaw der mit einigen Freunden vor den Club trat. Der große Junge trug nur ein durchgeschwitztes T-Shirt, keine Jacke. Und auch der Surferboy neben ihm und die die beiden Mädels sahen nicht danach aus, als würden sie schon gehen wollen. Grinsend ließ Skinny die Kippe auf den Boden fallen und trat die Glut aus. Dann schlenderte er auf die kleine Gruppe zu.</p><p>„Schisser, du hast Freilauf bekommen? Oder warst du unartig und hast dich durchs Fenster davongeschlichen?“</p><p>„Skinny, was willst?“, fuhr der große Junge ihn direkt an. Skinny genoss wie leicht es war den Schnüffler zu reizen.</p><p>„Nichts. Mich wundert es nur, dass so ein braver Spürhund wie du ganz alleine nachts rumstreunt. Und das ohne Hundemarke.“</p><p>„Verpiss dich einfach.“</p><p>„Du warst noch nie derjenige mit den klugen Erwiderungen, aber ein wenig mehr Kreativität hätte ich dir schon zugetraut.“</p><p>Skinny sah wie die Muskeln in Shaws Kiefer mahlten und sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Doch der Schnüffler drehte ihm nur demonstrativ den Rücken zu und sagte mit erzwungener Ruhe in der Stimme: „Lasst uns wieder rein gehen. Ich find es hier draußen auf einmal sehr ungemütlich.“</p><p>Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang und Skinny bemerkte den ein oder anderen Blick in seine Richtung.</p><p>„Sei ein braver, kleiner Schoßhund und lauf mit eingezogenem Schwanz davon.“, höhnte er.</p><p>„Geht schon rein, ich komme gleich nach.“, presste Shaw zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Zweifelnd sahen seine Freunde von ihm zu Skinny, doch dann verschwanden sie im Inneren des Clubs. Da drehte Shaw sich auch schon auf dem Absatz um und schlug nach Skinny. Doch es war zu vorhersehbar gewesen. Skinny wich Shaws Schlag aus und revanchierte sich mit einer Faust in Shaws Magen. Shaw keuchte auf, dann warf er sich auf Skinny und riss ihn zu Boden.</p><p>Als er aufschlug, wurde alle Luft aus Skinnys Lunge gepresst, er schaffte es jedoch seinen Kopf vor einer unschönen Begegnung mit den Pflastersteinen zu bewahren. Doch das nützte nicht viel. Im nächsten Moment spürte er wie Shaws Faust mit aller Wucht sein Gesicht traf. Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite gerissen und er spürte wie der Schmerz kurz und heftig ausstrahlte und dann einem dumpfen Pochen wich.</p><p>Skinny landete einen weiteren Treffer in Shaws Magengegend und schaffte es den großen Jungen von sich zu wälzen. Im nächsten Moment war er über dem anderen und schlug auf den Jungen unter sich ein.</p><p>Shaw wehrte sich, griff Skinny in die langen Haaren und riss ihm dabei die albern blinkenden Teufelshörnchen vom Kopf.</p><p>Als Shaw seinerseits einen Treffer in Skinnys Nieren landete, keuchte Skinny kurz auf, dann ließ er sich neben Shaw auf das kalte Pflaster fallen. Schwer atmend blieben sie eine Weile liegen. Und erst jetzt registrierte Skinny den Geschmack von Blut auf seinen Lippen.</p><p>„Scheiße, Skinny, was stimmt nur mit dir nicht?“, wollte Shaw aufgebracht wissen, als er sich mühsam auf die Beine stemmte. Skinny setzte sich auf den Bordstein und beobachtete wie der andere Junge sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Clubs machte. Und Skinny konnte sich eines höhnischen Grinsens nicht erwehren, als die Türsteher dem demolierten Shaw den Weg zurück in den Club versperrten.</p><p>„Meine Freunde und meine Jacke sind noch da drin.“, versuchte der große Junge sich Eintritt zu verschaffen, doch die Männer blieben hart.</p><p>„Komm wieder, wenn du nicht vorhast hier ne Fortsetzung von Rocky hinzulegen.“</p><p>„Scheiße.“, entfuhr es dem Schnüffler, während er sich abwandte und das Handy aus einer Hosentasche kramte. Doch anscheinend ging das Klingeln bei der lauten Musik die aus dem Club hallte unter.</p><p>Deutlich frustriert ließ Shaw sich neben Skinny auf dem Bordstein nieder, während er Skinny immer wieder wütende Blicke zu warf. Skinny konnte sich ein leichtes Zucken um die Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen.</p><p>„Willst du auch eine?“, meinte er schließlich und hielt Shaw eine Kippenschachtel hin. Doch der große Junge schüttelte den Kopf.</p><p>„Ich bin Sportler, da teer ich mir doch nicht die Lunge.“</p><p>Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann zündete er sich eine Kippe an.</p><p>„Warum bist du immer so?“</p><p>„Wie bin ich denn?“, wollte Skinny wissen. Reine Provokation.</p><p>„Ein Arsch.“, stellte Shaw fest. Und Skinny blies betont gelassen den Rauch in die Nacht.</p><p>„Lass uns n Bier oder nen Fruchtpunsch trinken und ich plauder ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen. Dann rufen wir noch deine beiden Spießgesellen an und machen da ne nette Gruppentherapie drauß.“</p><p>„Das muss ich mir nicht geben.“, sagte Shaw und war schon im Begriff aufzustehen, doch Skinnys Stimme hielt ihn zurück.</p><p>„Das mit dem Bier war ernst gemeint. Der Abend hier ist für uns beide doch eh gelaufen.“</p><p>„Bist du so verzweifelt?“, fragte Shaw mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen, für das Skinny ihm am liebsten direkt wieder eine verpassen würde.</p><p>„Erinner dich daran, wer eben kassiert hat.“</p><p>Das Lächeln auf Shaws Lippen war nun eine Spur freundlicher, als er Skinny hoch half. Als sie sich Richtung Parkplatz umwandten, kam ihnen Mike entgegen.</p><p>„Was hast du denn mit dem zu schaffen?“, wollte er mir einem abschätzigen Blick hinüber zu Shaw wissen. Skinny sah wie die Wut wieder in dem blonden Jungen aufstieg und er war versucht Öl ins Feuer zu gießen. Doch der Schmerz der von den Stellen ausstrahlte, an denen Shaws Fäuste ihn getroffen hatten, ließen ihn davon absehen. Das High des Kampfes hielt noch an, also erwiderte er: „Wir sind auf dem Sprung, nachdem sich der Abend hier für uns erledigt hat.“</p><p>„Und wo ist deine Verkleidung geblieben?“</p><p>„Liegt neben meiner Würde. Die wollte nicht mitkommen, nachdem ich Shaw noch auf n Bier eingeladen hab.“</p><p>Mike lachte und Skinny folgte Shaw gutgelaunt Richtung Parkplatz.</p><p>„Wo ist dein Wagen?“, wollte der Schnüffler wissen, als Skinny wie selbstverständlich brav auf der Beifahrerseite Stellung bezog.</p><p>„Nicht hier.“, sagte Skinny ausweichend. Und zum Glück schien das Shaw gerade als Antwort zu genügen, denn er entriegelte den alten MG und Skinny ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf, als er den Motor startete.</p><p>„Was ist?“, wollte Skinny grinsend wissen.</p><p>„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du der Grund dafür bist, warum mein Abend den Bach runter geht und ich trotzdem Zeit mit dir verbringe. Freiwillig.“</p><p>„Ja, ich habe auch schon immer an deiner Intelligenz gezweifelt.“, meinte Skinny gedehnt, während er sich gemütlich in den Sitz lümmelte.</p><p>„Halt die Klappe, Skinny oder du kannst den Weg nach Little Rampart laufen.“</p><p>„Süß, dass du mich vor der Haustür absetzen willst, wie bei einem richtigen Date, aber ich wohn da nicht mehr.“</p><p>Skinny spürte Shaws fragenden Seitenblick, doch er starrte nur geradeaus auf die nächtliche Straße.</p><p>„Und warum?“, fragte Shaw irgendwann, als er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.</p><p>„Bin sozial aufgestiegen.“ Doch die Antwort schien Shaw auch nicht zu genügen, also schob Skinny genervt hinterher: „Fuck, ich wohn wieder bei meinen Eltern, ok?“</p><p>Skinny war sich sicher, dass Shaw am liebsten ergeben die Hände gehoben hätte, doch seine Finger blieben brav am Lenkrad.</p><p>Einige Zeit fuhren sie schweigend durch das nächtliche Rocky Beach, bis Skinny irgendwann auf eine Straße deutete.</p><p>„Fahr da rein.“</p><p>„Das ist aber nicht der schnellste Weg nach Hause.“, erwiderte Shaw genervt.</p><p>„Willst mich wohl loswerden? Und jetzt bieg, verdammt noch mal, da drüben ab.“</p><p>Shaw war so leicht zu lesen, wie ein offenes Buch. Seine Kiefermuskulatur mahlte und Skinny konnte spüren, wie der andere Junge versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wortlos lenkte Shaw den MG in die von Skinny angegebene Straße. Zwei Kreuzungen später ließ Skinny Shaw vor einer Kneipe anhalten.</p><p>Und mit Genugtuung sah Skinny wie der andere Junge zweifelnd den Eingang betrachtete. Dann sagte er: „Na, dann gute Nacht, Skinny.“</p><p>„Hey, du kommst doch noch mit rein. Ich geb ne Runde aus.“</p><p>„Skinny“, wollte der Schisser schon protestieren, doch Skinny fuhr dazwischen.</p><p>„Dann willst du also noch schnell nach Hause kommen um die Wiederholung des Sandmännchens nicht zu verpassen? Ich dachte das Saubermann-Image hätte der Langweiler für sich gepachtet.“</p><p>Er wusste wie er Shaw spielen musste, es war schon fast zu leicht. Und als Shaw fast schon wütend die Tür des MGs zuknallte, fühlte Skinny so etwas wie Triumph.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny drängte sich durch die dicht stehenden Menschen und erkämpfte Shaw und ihm zwei Plätze an der Bar. Eine seiner Gaben war es eindeutig, dass oftmals ein Blick genügte, um seinem Gegenüber zu zeigen, dass es unklug war, sich mit ihm anzulegen.</p><p>Und ohne auf Shaws schwache Proteste zu hören, bestellte Skinny zwei Bier. Es dauerte einige Zeit, die Shaw und Skinny in angespanntem Schweigen verbrachten, bis ihnen endlich die Biere hingestellt wurden. Skinny kramte aus seinem Portemonnaie einige zerknüllte Scheine hervor und gab sie dem Barmann. Währenddessen knibbelte Shaw zaghaft an dem Etikett seiner Bierflasche herum und fragte sich offensichtlich, wie der Abend nur so dermaßen hatte schieflaufen können.</p><p>„Also wie kommts, dass du ohne das Superhirn und Mr Langweilig unterwegs bist?“, wollte Skinny wissen.</p><p>Shaw seufzte, dann fügte er sich in sein Schicksal.</p><p>„Justus hasst alles was damit zusammen hängt sich unter feiernde Leute zu begeben. Und Bob ist mit einer Freundin auf einer Party in L.A.“</p><p>„Mit einer Freundin?“ Ein dreckiges Lächeln hatte sich auf Skinnys Gesicht breit gemacht. Shaw verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.</p><p>„Bob und Jelena sind schon ewig nur Freunde. Da läuft nicht mehr.“</p><p>„Aha. Und wie sieht es bei dir und deiner Kleinen aus?“</p><p>„Skinny, müssen wir das wirklich…“</p><p>„Ja, Shaw, sowas nennt man auch ein Gespräch, wenn zwei Menschen sich über verschiedene Dinge austauschen.“</p><p>„Ich weiß wie ein Gespräch funktioniert.“, blaffte Shaw zurück. „Ich will nur mein Liebesleben nicht ausgerechnet vor dir ausbreiten.“</p><p>„Ok.“ Skinny kannte es nur zu gut, über gewisse Themen nicht reden zu wollen, da würde er Shaw keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, wenn auch er gewisse Themen aussparen wollte.</p><p>Doch zu seiner Überraschung entspann sich langsam ein angeregtes Gespräch mit seinem Gegenüber. Anfangs noch vorsichtig erzählte Shaw, dass er seine beiden Freunde darum beneidete, dass sie genau wussten was sie nach der Schule machen wollten. Er selbst hatte noch nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, wo es mit ihm hingehen würde.</p><p>Und je mehr Skinny intus hatte, desto mehr öffnete auch er sich. Und irgendwann hörte er sich davon erzählen, was er mal geglaubt hatte, wie sein Leben verlaufen würde. Wie sein Leben nach der Schule hätte aussehen können.</p><p>Irgendwann, nachdem Skinny ein weiteres Bier bestellt hatte, warf Shaw ein: „Meinst du nicht, dass du langsam genug hast?“</p><p>„Heute gibt es kein zu viel.“, sagte Skinny und er spürte, dass seine Zunge mittlerweile deutlich schwerer geworden war. Der Alkohol benebelte seine Sinne und er genoss den anhaltenden Rausch der seine Gefühle betäubte.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ein heller Lichtstrahl fiel auf Skinny und zwang ihn aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, murmelte er einige Flüche und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Mit der Jacke versuchte Skinny das Licht so gut wie möglich auszublenden.</p><p>„Zweiter, kannst du mir erklären was, um alles in der Welt, Skinny Norris in unserer Zentrale macht?“</p><p>Als Skinny Jonas Stimme erkannt und seine Worte verarbeitet hatte, war er auf einmal hell wach. Er versuchte gegen das grelle Licht anzublinzeln, doch er hatte das Gefühl, seine aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen damit nur zu beflügeln. Also schloss er die Augen wieder.</p><p>„Ich wusste nicht wo ich ihn sonst die Nacht unterbringen sollte.“</p><p>Shaws Stimme klang entschuldigend.</p><p>„Na doch sicher nicht hier in unserer Zentrale. Du willst dir doch nicht wirklich ausmalen was passieren könnte, wenn Skinny Einsicht in unsere Akten hat?“</p><p>Dem genervten Laut von Shaw nach zu urteilen, war der von Jonas deutlich genervter, als das er Angst vor Skinnys Neugierde hatte. Und Skinny musste ihm Recht geben. Weder in seinem berauschten Zustand letzte Nacht, noch mit seinem Kater, wäre er all zu erpicht darauf gewesen sich im Heiligtum der Schnüffler näher umzusehen. Das würde er auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben, sollte seine Neugierde sich dahingehend bemerkbar machen.</p><p>Unter einigem Protest setzte Skinny sich auf, während seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit des Tages gewöhnten.</p><p>„Habt ihr vielleicht ein Glas Wasser? Und eine Kopfschmerztablette? Oder vielleicht ne Wagenladung Pillen?“</p><p>Shaw schob sich aus dem Eingang der Tür ins Innere des alten Kampinganhängers und angelte ein Glas vom Regal in das er Wasser laufen lies. Dann drückte er es Skinny in die Hand. Dankbar drückte Skinny das Glas an sein Gesicht, in der irrigen Hoffnung die Kälte könnte die Kopfschmerzen beseitigen.</p><p>„Justus, wenn Skinny in diesem Zustand hier wirklich was angestellt hätte, ich meine außer über den nächstbesten Stuhl zu stolpern, hätte mich das doch sehr gewundert.“</p><p>Mr Überkorrekt verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust, als er antwortete: „Trotzdem solltest du solche Aktionen mit uns absprechen. Ich meine wir reden hier von Skinny. Es hat doch einen Grund, dass du ihn hier abgeladen hast, er hätte ja auch bei dir übernachten können. Oder, ganz abwegiger Vorschlag, bei sich zu Hause.“</p><p>Shaw seufzte ergeben. „Ihn zu sich zu fahren, war nicht möglich. Selbst fast komatös ist Skinny noch in etwa so willensstark wie du, aber eben auch unberechenbar. Und ich hatte keine Lust, dass er mir ins Lenkrad greift und wir nen Unfall bauen.“</p><p>Skinny wollte einwerfen, dass er gar nicht so betrunken gewesen war, doch die Stimmen waren zu laut und das Licht immer noch zu grell.</p><p>„Gebt mir noch zwei Stunden zum ausnüchtern und ausschlafen.“, bat Skinny im matten Tonfall, als er sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Justus warf einen strengen Blick auf das Wasser, das bedenklich in dem Glas hin und her schwankte und er atmete erleichtert auf, als Skinny das Glas endlich auf dem Tisch abstellte. Als Shaw und Jonas sich zur Tür wandten murmelte Skinny ihnen noch hinterher: „Und nehmt das Licht mit.“</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Immer noch mit einem ordentlichen Kater, aber deutlich weniger Lichtempfindlich trat Skinny aus dem Wohnwagen. Er sah zu den drei Schnüfflern, die es sich auf der Veranda, in Decken gehüllt, gemütlich gemacht hatten und misstrauische Blicke zum Wohnwagen hinüber warfen. Lässig ging Skinny auf die drei Jungen zu.</p><p>„Shaw, danke, dass ich letzte Nacht hier pennen konnte.“ Die Worte waren so ungewohnt, dass es ihn einige Überwindung kostete sie auszusprechen.</p><p>„Du bist zwar immer noch ein Arsch, aber irgendwie war der Abend doch noch ganz nett.“, meinte Shaw und Skinny erwiederte sein Lächeln.</p><p>„Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg. Man sieht sich.“</p><p>Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, verließ Skinny den Schrottplatz. Vielleicht war zumindest einer der Schnüffler nicht ganz so ätzend, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Und von dem Abend würde er zehren, bis er wieder im Haus seiner Eltern angekommen war.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?“, wurde Skinny auch direkt von dem herrischen Tonfall seines Vaters begrüßt.</p><p>„Aus.“</p><p>Er hatte keine Lust mehr Zeit als nötig in eine Unterhaltung mit seinen Eltern zu investieren. Doch der strafende Blick seines Vaters erinnerte ihn wieder an ihr letztes Gespräch. <em>Du verdankst es meiner Gnade.</em> Ja, das Bild das sein Vater gerne von sich zeichnete. Der großzügige Retter, der den missratenen Sohn barmherzig wieder zu Hause aufnahm.</p><p>„Ich war feiern und hab bei nem Kumpel gepennt.“, entgegnete Skinny auf das gespannte Schweigen seiner Eltern.</p><p>„Wir machen uns nur sorgen um dich.“, sagte Skinnys Mutter schließlich.</p><p>Skinny spürte wie er anfing zu zittern. Doch er schob die alte Maske darüber. Lass sie nicht sehen, wie es dir wirklich geht. Sie würden es nur gegen dich verwenden. Also ließ er nur das abfällige Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel zucken.</p><p>„Was amüsiert dich daran?“, fragte sein Vater. Und Skinny konnte sehen, wie gerne er ihm das Grinsen vom Gesicht gefegt hätte. Doch der Machtkampf zwischen ihnen wurde seit je her ohne Fäuste, nur mit Worten, geführt. Immer in dem Ringen um die Kontrolle über die Situation. Wenn Skinny eins gelernt hatte, dann das Kontrolle alles bedeutete.</p><p>„Aber es war schon immer so, dass dich die Gefühle deiner Mutter nicht interessiert haben. Nein, du machst dich über ihre Sorgen lustig, während sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hat. Ich dachte wirklich mal, ich hätte einen Mann aus dir machen können, der weiß was Verantwortung bedeutet und auf den man stolz sein kann.“</p><p>Skinny zuckte, scheinbar gleichgültig, mit den Schultern, während er im Türrahmen lehnte.</p><p>„Können wir das Kapitel überspringen in ihr mir wieder sagt, was ich für eine Enttäuschung bin und kann ich endlich gehen?“</p><p>Er sah den leidenden Blick seiner Mutter, doch Skinny war geübt darin, die aufkommenden Schuldgefühle wegzuschieben. Trotzig begegnete er ihrem Blick.</p><p>„Um halb sieben wird zu Abend gegessen. Ich erwarte, dass du dich benimmst. Deine Geschwister kommen auch, wir wollen dann über die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen sprechen.“</p><p>Sein Vater musste die Worte '<em>Da ich davon ausgehe, dass du dann immer noch unter diesem Dach weilst, weil du nicht in der Lage bist, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen</em><em>'</em> nicht aussprechen. Skinny verstand die Botschaft auch so. Die langen Jahre im Hause Norris hatten ihn gelehrt auch die unausgesprochenen Sätze zu verstehen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny hasste diese erzwungenen Familienabende, aber solange er in seinem Elternhaus festsaß, gab es eigentlich keine Möglichkeit dem zu entkommen. Also beugte er sich wieder einmal dem Gebot seines Vaters.</p><p>Caleb grinste ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Vater und mit einer Scheinheiligkeit in der Stimme, die Skinny direkt einige Mordszenarien durchspielen ließ, fragte er: „Wie ist es eigentlich nun zwei Töchter zu haben?“</p><p>Verwundert sah die Familie Norris ihren jüngsten Spross an.</p><p>„Na, da Skinny im Knast doch die ein oder andere Erfahrung gesammelt haben dürfte, hat es mich brennend interessiert, wie es euch damit geht.“</p><p>Während seine Familie offensichtlich in Schockstarre verfallen war, konnte Skinny gar nicht anders als laut loszulachen.</p><p>„Was ist daran so lustig?“, fauchte sein Vater. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, dass du nicht eine noch größere Enttäuschung für unsere Familie sein könntest, offenbart sich wieder ein neuer Abgrund.“</p><p>Skinny sah seinen Vater mit einem abfälligen Blick an, ehe er sich ein wenig über den Tisch beugte und mit einer Stimme, die nur vor Liebenswürdigkeit troff, entgegnete: „Süß, welches Bild du von mir hast, mein lieber Bruder. Doch wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht gut darin bin, mich anderen zu beugen, sonst wäre ich jetzt an deiner Stelle.“</p><p>„Es reicht.“, fuhr sein Vater dazwischen. Doch Caleb konnte es nicht lassen ihn mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu fixieren.</p><p>„Ach, dann hast du die Zeit also nicht genutzt um bereits vorhandene Erfahrungen zu vertiefen?“</p><p>Skinny lehnte sich zurück und ließ die Gabel dabei über den Teller kratzen.</p><p>„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Nur waren es eben die anderen die bettelnd vor <em>mir</em> knieten. Und mein lieber Bruder, wir wissen beide, schwul ist nur der, der gefickt wird.“</p><p>Skinny genoss die Reaktionen. Die unterdrückte Wut seines Vaters, Caleb der um eine Erwiderung rang, der peinlich berührte Blick seiner Mutter und seine Schwester die sich an die Hand ihres tadellosen Verlobten klammerte. Die Familie war, wenn auch nicht glücklich, wieder vereint.</p><p>„Edward Skinner Norris, wir reden hier nicht über deine Perversionen. Schlimm genug, dass du in deinem Leben nichts zustande gebracht hast. Und sogar nach dem du im Gefängnis warst, haben deine Mutter und ich dich liebevoll wieder aufgenommen und so dankst du es uns?“</p><p>Mit einem kalten Blick fixierte Skinny seinen Vater.</p><p>„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mit einer überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz gesegnet worden bin, die es mir leider verbietet, dich als Gott meiner Welt zu verehren, wie es mein lieber Bruder doch so gerne tut.“</p><p>„Ach, dann ist es deiner überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz also geschuldet, dass du keinen Schulabschluss hast und im Gefängnis gelandet bist? Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich, mein Sohn.“</p><p>Skinny hörte, wie klirrend die Gabel seiner Mutter auf den Teller fiel. Hastig wischte sie sich mit dem Zipfel der Servierte einige Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel, ehe sie sich zitternd erhob.</p><p>„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“, entschuldigte sie sich und flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Esszimmer.</p><p>Katherine warf ihren Brüdern einen bösen Blick zu.</p><p>„Ich wünschte es würde nur einmal nicht unschön enden, wenn wir alle zusammen treffen.“, sagte sie spitz. Dann erhob sie sich ebenfalls und folgte ihrer Mutter aus dem Esszimmer. Ein wenig verloren sah Vincent ihr hinterher. Skinny konnte nur zu deutlich in dessen Miene lesen, dass er auch gerne einen Vorwand gefunden hätte, um das Familienessen vorzeitig verlassen zu können.</p><p>„Sieh was du wieder angerichtet hast.“, sagte Norris Senior mit einem tadelnden Blick zu Skinny. Natürlich, Caleb hatte nie an irgendetwas Schuld. Er war das goldene Kind, die Hoffnung der Familie Norris. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und es würde eine Heiligsprechung stattfinden.</p><p>„Hast du dir schon überlegt wie es weitergehen soll?“, fragte Caleb anscheinend unverfänglich.</p><p>Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er antwortete: „Ich denke der gute Sohn würde seinen Schulabschluss nachholen um mal einen angesehenen Job bekommen zu können.“</p><p>„Du meinst ein Schulabschluss könnte darüber hinwegtäuschen was für ein Versager du bist?“</p><p>Skinny biss sich instinktiv auf die Lippe. Er gestand es Caleb nicht gerne zu, doch der Schlag hatte gesessen.</p><p>„Wir wissen beide, dass ich in sämtlichen Prüfungen immer besser abgeschnitten habe, als du.“</p><p>„Ach meinst du die Prüfungen die du nicht mitgeschrieben hast, weil du die Schule abgebrochen hast?“</p><p>„Fick dich, Caleb.“</p><p>„Ich liebe wie gewählt du dich auszudrücken vermagst.“</p><p>Caleb erhob lächelnd sein Glas. Und Skinny hatte nicht übel Lust ihm die Fresse zu polieren.</p><p>„Eigentlich sollen Noten dafür da sein, um die Schüler in ihren Leistungen anzuspornen. Doch es gibt immer Kinder die dem Druck nicht standhalten.“, warf Mr Norris ein.</p><p>„Ja, wir konnten an den Pokalen in unseren Zimmern immer genau ablesen wie viel wir wert sind.“, fauchte Skinny.</p><p>„Liebe und Zuneigung muss man sich erarbeiten. Sie sind nichts was man geschenkt bekommt, sondern man muss sie sich verdienen.“</p><p>Skinny hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er sprang auf und der Stuhl fiel hinten über.</p><p>„Was soll das werden?“, fragte sein Vater mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.</p><p>„Ich muss hier raus, bevor ich an deinen Lebensweisheiten noch ersticke.“, gab Skinny zurück. Er wusste, dass er vor seinem Vater kapitulierte. Nichts machte seine Niederlage so deutlich wie das Umschmeißen des verbalen Spieltischs. Doch er musste raus, bevor die Situation drohte ernsthaft zu eskalieren.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny hatte sich in sein Zimmer verzogen. Er hörte noch die gedämpften Stimmen seiner Familie durch die Tür. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken die Musik voll aufzudrehen, doch sein Vater hatte schon jetzt eine scheiß Wut auf ihn und Skinny wollte es auch nicht riskieren, dass sein alter Herr ihn auf die Straße setzte.</p><p>Unruhig tigerte er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, dann hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er brauchte einen Job, irgendeinen, solange er nur die Möglichkeit zur Flucht schaffte.</p><p>Skinny öffnete leise seine Zimmertür, spähte auf den Flur und ging zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.</p><p>In all den Jahren hatte sich auch hier nichts verändert. Der große, antike Schreibtisch aus Massivholz nahm noch immer den Raum in Beschlag, die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen bestückt und in einer Ecke stand der obligatorische Globus mit den Alkoholvorräten seines Vaters.</p><p>Skinny ließ sich in den Lederstuhl fallen und fuhr den PC hoch. Mit einem verächtlichen Blick zur Tür, lauschte Skinny, ob Schritte draußen zu hören waren, doch die leisen Stimmen deuteten daraufhin, dass der intakte Teil der Familie sich wieder zusammen gefunden hatte.</p><p>Schnell flogen Skinnys Finger über die Tastatur, als er das Passwort eingab. Selbst wenn sein Vater es in den letzten Jahren geändert hätte, es hätte nichts genützt. Skinny wusste wo sich das kleine, als Bibel getarnte Buch verbarg in dem Norris Senior seine Gedächtnisstützen notierte.</p><p>Dann öffnete Skinny das Textprogramm und klatschte seinen Lebenslauf und einen entsprechenden Bewerbungstext auf die Seite. Als Foto musste ein stümperhaft zurechtgeschnittenes Selfie herhalten. Die Bewerbung war wie alles in seinem Leben reine Improvisation und kaum mehr als eine Notlösung. Aber die meisten Firmen mit Jobs die niemand machen wollte, waren nicht wählerisch.</p><p>Immer wieder hielt Skinny kurz inne, während er auf Schritte auf dem Flur lauschte, doch es blieb draußen alles ruhig. Er wollte weder von seinem Vater, noch von Caleb überrascht werden. Die Demütigungen die darauf folgen würden, wollte er sich beim besten Willen ersparen.</p><p>Und so verschickte er Mails an Kinos, verschiedene Läden und Clubs, sowie an sämtliche Umzugsunternehmen und dergleichen. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens eine Firma über die großen Lücken in seinem Lebenslauf und den Gefängnisaufenthalt hinweg sehen würde. Dann löschte er die Datei und bereinigte den Seitenverlauf, damit sein Vater nie erfahren würde, das er an seinem PC gewesen war.</p><p>Mehr aus Gewohnheit, als wirklich aus Interesse, öffnete Skinny anschließend die Schubladen des Schreibtisches und durchstöberte sie. Außer Büroklammern, einem Tacker und Linealen kam jedoch nichts spannendes dabei zu Tage, bis er zu einer Schublade vordrang die sich nicht öffnen ließ. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog Skinny das kleine Dietrichset aus seiner Hosentasche und machte sich daran das Schloss zu öffnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er spürte wie das Schloss unter seinen Fingern nachgab. Gespannt was sein Vater zu verstecken hatte, zog Skinny die Schublade auf. Er stieß auf einige wichtig aussehenden Dokumente und in einer Ecke funkelte ihm ein Autoschlüssel entgegen. Vorsichtig streckte Skinny die Finger aus und nahm die Schlüssel für seinen geliebten Sportwagen an sich. Wenigstens einen kleinen Sieg hatte er errungen. Er schloss die Schublade wieder, lauschte kurz an der Tür, dann huschte Skinny über den Flur zurück in sein Zimmer.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ein paar Tage hatte Skinny es geschafft durchzuhalten. Keine Drogen, keine Verletzungen, nur die die sein Vater ihm zufügte. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit verwandelt seine Zunge sich in einen Dolch und trieb ihn tiefer zwischen Skinnys Rippen. Und Skinny hatte gelächelt und es hingenommen.</p><p>Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er sich hinter seiner Mutter verstecken können, wenn sein Vater ihm besonders stark zusetzte. Doch die lagen über ein Jahrzehnt zurück.</p><p>Und hatte sein Vater nicht recht? Er hatte nichts erreicht. Nicht mal einen Schulabschluss konnte er vorweisen. Stattdessen war er im Gefängnis gelandet, eine Glanzleistung. Nur um anschließend wieder nach Hause zu kriechen. Von den unzähligen Absagen selbst ätzenster Hilfsjobs mal ganz abgesehen. Tja, hätte er sich nicht erwischen lassen, dann müsste er immerhin keinen Kurzurlaub im Knast mit zu Protokoll geben.</p><p>Skinny musste den bitteren Geschmack betäuben, den der Gedanke, sein Vater könnte mit allem Recht haben, hervor rief.</p><p>Er schmiss sich aufs Bett und kramte das kleine Tütchen mit Gras hervor, dass er von Mike bekommen hatte. Eigentlich sollte er von der Scheiße wegkommen. Doch es war nur Gras, nichts Hartes. Und es würde die unliebsamen Gefühle auf ein Minimum zusammenschrumpfen lassen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Der Geruch des Grases musste sich im Haus verteilt haben, denn auf einmal flog die Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf und sein Vater stand im Türrahmen.</p><p>„Du rauchst hier drinnen?“</p><p>„Und wenn?“</p><p>Skinny stand vom Bett auf und versuchte sich an seinem Vater vorbei zu schieben, in dem Wissen, dass es vergebens war. Mr Norris hielt seinen Sohn am Kragen fest und sah ihm wütend in die geröteten Augen.</p><p>„Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich damals deiner Mutter nachgegeben habe. Vielleicht wäre es für alle besser gewesen, wenn wir nur zwei Kinder bekommen hätten.“</p><p>„Aber eine Abtreibung hätte das perfekte Bild einer intakten Familie beschmutzt.“, meinte Skinny und er war sich der Bösartigkeit seiner Worte durchaus bewusst. „Selbst wenn es mehr als eine leere Drohung deinerseits wäre, du wärst mich nicht losgeworden ohne das dabei auch Schmutz an dir haften geblieben wäre.“</p><p>Die Stimme seines Vaters war ganz ruhig geworden und eine eisige Kälte schwang darin mit.</p><p>„Pack deine Sachen und geh.“</p><p>„Was?“ Angst krampfte Skinnys Eingeweide zusammen.</p><p>„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du bist eine Demütigung für die Familie Norris. Also verschwinde aus dem Haus!“</p><p>Skinny spürte das leichte Zittern seiner Hände, doch er versuchte die alte Maske über seine Gefühle zu legen.</p><p>„Wenn es wirklich das ist was du willst, bitte, dann bin ich weg.“</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Es hatte keine zehn Minuten gedauert, da hatte Skinny alles in seinen Rucksack geschmissen und war aus der Haustür verschwunden. Unschlüssig wo er hingehen sollte, tigerte er durch Rocky Beach. Für ein oder zwei Nächten könnte er irgendwo unter kommen. Aber sein Stolz und die Verletzung, dass seine Freunde ihn eh nach ein paar Tagen wieder vor die Tür setzen würden, ließen Skinny davon absehen, bei einem von ihnen auf der Matte aufzutauchen.</p><p>Skinny zählte die wenigen, verbliebenen Scheine. Scheiße, lange würde er damit nicht hinkommen. Er brauchte einen Job und eine Unterkunft. Aber von beidem war er im Moment meilenweit entfernt.</p><p>Ziellos streunte er durch die Straßen, den Blick sehnsüchtig auf die hell erleuchteten Fenster der Wohnhäuser gerichtet. Am liebsten würde er sich in eine Bar setzen, doch dafür war er im Augenblick zu geizig.</p><p>Und als Skinny sich im Stadtpark auf einer Bank ausstreckte, die Jacke eng um sich geschlungen und den Blick auf die Baumwipfel und blinkenden Sterne über ihm gerichtet, wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl am Tiefpunkt angelangt war. Er fror und der kalte Wind der durch die Bäume und Sträucher rauschte machte es nicht unbedingt gemütlicher. Für ne Flasche Vodka hätte er im Augenblick alles getan. Der Alkohol würde ihm zumindest vorgaukeln, dass es nicht so arschkalt war. Wenigstens eine Tüte gelber Säcke hätte er aus dem Haus seiner Eltern mitnehmen können. Als Decke würden sie ihm im Moment mehr nützen, als seine abgeranzte Lederjacke.</p><p>Einige Zeit lag Skinny auf der Bank und grübele darüber nach, wie sein Leben sich zu diesem riesigen Haufen Scheiße entwickelt hatte. Welche Abzweigungen er falsch genommen hatte und wo einfach Pech mit im Spiel gewesen war.</p><p>Alle Lichter in den umliegenden Häusern waren bereits erloschen, doch an Schlaf war einfach nicht zu denken. Die Kälte fraß sich durch seine Kleidung bis tief in seine Knochen und als die ersten Schneeflocken langsam herabrieselten, kapitulierte Skinny. Noch einmal spielte er mit dem Gedanken bei Mike oder Dylan aufzukreuzen, doch in zwei Tagen oder zwei Wochen würde er an dem gleichen Punkt stehen, also warum nicht direkt in den sauren Apfel beißen? Er würde seine Eltern anflehen, dass sie ihm noch eine letzte Chance gaben. Er würde seinen Schulabschluss nachholen und dann hoffen, dass er doch noch irgendeinen Job fand, mit dem er sich eine eigene Bude finanzieren konnte. Es hatte keine zwölf Stunden gedauert und schon machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in das Haus dem er für alle Zeiten den Rücken hatte kehren wollen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Skinny bei seinen Eltern klingelte. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Säulen und starrte in den Schnee hinaus.</p><p>„Was willst du hier? War meine Ansage nicht klar, dass ich dich hier nicht wieder sehen will?“</p><p>Sein Vater stand im Morgenmantel im Türrahmen und sah auf seinen Sohn hinab.</p><p>„Bitte, ich weiß nicht wo ich sonst hin soll.“</p><p>„Du kanntest die Regeln und nun musst du sehen wie du zurecht kommst.“</p><p>Skinny wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus, als er leise sagte: „Bitte, ich verspreche, dass ich mich an eure Regeln halten werde. Ich mach nen Entzug wenn es sein muss, ich hol meinen Abschluss nach, nur bitte, gib mir noch eine letzte Chance.“</p><p>Skinny hasste sich dafür, dass er bettelte. Doch sein Stolz hatte hier im Moment keinen Platz. Er würde seinem Vater alles versprechen, wenn er dafür nur nicht auf der Straße landen würde.</p><p>Sein Vater beäugte ihn misstrauisch, dann machte er den Weg frei.</p><p>„Über den Entzug reden wir morgen. Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, wie sehr du deine Mutter mit deiner Aktion verletzt hast.“</p><p>Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Skinny an seinem Vater vorbei und schlich in sein Zimmer.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny tigerte in seinem Zimmer umher. Scheiße, wann war es wieder zu seinem Zimmer geworden? Zwei Tage waren seit dem Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vater verstrichen. Zwei Tage in denen sich nichts geändert hatte. Zwei Tage die nur aus Vorwürfen bestanden, daraus was er für eine Enttäuschung war, doch einer Lösung seiner Probleme war er keinen Schritt näher. Zwei Tage in denen sich der ganze Scheiß ansammeln konnte. Der ganze Scheiß, der nun explodieren wollte. Skinny stand unter Strom und brauchte ein Ventil. Ein Joint wäre gut um die Nerven zu beruhigen, aber sein Vater hatte sein ganzes Gras im Klo runter gespült. Skinny überlegte, ob er noch zum Strand fahren sollte, doch es war viel zu kalt, als dass er dort Dylans Clique finden würde. Fuck, wenn schon nicht das Gras, dann wollte er den Geschmack von Blut auf den Lippen. Das Gefühl lebendig zu sein. Doch er fühlte sich eingesperrt, die Nerven gespannt und er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen aufgestauten Gefühlen. Er dachte an einige Notfallkontakte in seinem Handy. Ein Abend bei Kumpels in Little Rampart würde ihm durchaus gelegen kommen. Alkohol und Gras wären noch die harmloseren Drogen die er sich dort reinziehen konnte. Und das ein oder andere willige Mädel wäre bestimmt auch dabei. Doch Skinny dachte an das Drama, das meistens damit einherging, dass die Braut nicht verstand, dass er kein Interesse an einer festen Beziehung hatte. Und allein die Vorstellung wie der Abend verlaufen könnte, reichte um Skinny die Idee vorerst auszutreiben. Drama hatte er gerade mehr als genug, das musste er sich nicht auch noch woanders suchen.</p><p>Scheiße, keine Option klang gerade wirklich verlockend. Aber klar bleiben war auch keine Option. Mit jedem Tag in seinem Elternhaus wuchs nur das Verlangen nach dem nächsten Rausch und Skinny hatte aufgehört dagegen ankämpfen zu wollen. Selbst der Knast kam ihm mit einem Mal nicht mehr ganz so schlimm in seiner Erinnerung vor. Man konnte sich daran gewöhnen nur zu zweit und immer bewaffnet duschen zu gehen.</p><p>Kurzentschlossen hetzte Skinny die Treppe hinunter, zog sich hastig Schuhe und Jacke an und war schon aus der Haustür verschwunden.</p><p>Wohin jetzt? Mike wäre eine Option. Eine Option mit Drogen und lauten Partys. Eine Option die ihm das Denken nehmen würde. Doch warum musste er jetzt an Cotta denken. <em>Wenn du so weiter machst, dann landest du nur wieder im Gefängnis.</em> <em>Scheiß drauf!,</em> wollte Skinny ihn in Gedanken anfahren. Doch warum hatte er seine alten Kontakte noch nicht reaktiviert? Warum vertickte er nicht schon längst wieder was, wenn er sich von der Kohle eine eigene Bude leisten konnte? Weil das scheiß Gespräch mit dem Bullen anscheinend doch irgendwas in ihm ausgelöst hatte.</p><p>Kopflos lief Skinny durch die Straßen von Rocky Beach, ließ sich durch das Zentrum zum Hafen treiben und wusste einfach nicht wohin mit sich. Er hätte genauso gut eine Münze werfen können. Was er wirklich wollte, wusste er im Augenblick selbst nicht.</p><p>Sein Weg führte ihn zum Hafen, durch die Touristen an der Strandpromenade, ins Zentrum und von dort in die kleineren Straßen. Skinny hatte kein Ziel. Nur laufen, nicht daran denken, wie sehr er das nächste High brauchte. Nicht nur wollte, sondern brauchte. Und die Erkenntnis erschreckte ihn. Er war dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Den letzten Rest Selbstbestimmung.</p><p>Er bog um eine Ecke und warf mehr aus Gewohnheit einen Blick durch den Zaun über den Schrottplatz. Der alte Campinganhänger stand einsam und verlassen da. Die Schnüffler schienen ausgeflogen zu sein. Und Skinny spürte fast einen kleinen Stich des Neides, als er an die geschlossene Einheit dachte, die sie bildeten. An ihr perfektes Leben, sich der Unterstützung der anderen und ihrer Eltern immer gewiss.</p><p>Skinny schnaubte durch die Nase. Er dachte an Halloween zurück. An den Abend mit Shaw. Irgendwie war es noch ganz nett geworden. Wie genau wusste Skinny nicht mehr. Der Schisser hatte nichts von Jonas Überheblichkeit und auch nicht die langweilige Ausstrahlung von Andrews.</p><p>Und mit einem Mal wusste Skinny wohin er könnte. Scheiße, er hoffte, dass er sich nicht irrte.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny liebte die Kleinstadtromantik. Es war keine Kunst gewesen unbemerkt durch den Garten der Familie Shaw zu der kleinen überdachten Veranda an der Rückseite zu schleichen. Der Aufstieg war schon etwas kniffeliger, aber schaffbar und nun saß er auf dem Dach und klopfte an Shaws Fenster. Ein sichtlich überraschter zweiter Detektiv öffnete ihm.</p><p>„Skinny, was machst du denn hier?“</p><p>„Kann ich reinkommen?“, wollte Skinny anstatt einer Erwiderung wissen.</p><p>„Klar.“, sagte Shaw, noch immer irritiert von dem unangekündigten Besuch und ließ Skinny einsteigen.</p><p>Shaw ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und Skinny stand ein wenig verloren mitten im Raum.</p><p>„Also Skinny, was machst du hier?“, wollte Shaw erneut wissen, als er sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt hatte.</p><p>„Ich wusste nicht wo ich sonst hin sollte.“</p><p>Shaw konnte sich ein dummes und nervig selbstgefälliges Grinsen, das viel zu sehr an Jonas erinnerte, nicht verkneifen.</p><p>„Und da dachtest du, du klopfst einfach bei deinem Erzfeind ans Fenster.“</p><p>„Halloween war gar nicht so übel.“, meinte Skinny ausweichend. Er spürte wieder die Anspannung die unter seiner Haut vibrierte.</p><p>„Kann ich eine rauchen?“, fragte er auch wenn er die Antwort schon kannte.</p><p>„Nein.“, sagte Shaw schlicht und dann fuhr er unbekümmert fort: „Und, Skinny, es kann doch kein Zufall sein, dass du bei mir aufkreuzt und nicht bei einem deiner Kumpels.“</p><p>„Schon. Ich hab mir vorgenommen in Zukunft möglichst keine Scheiße zu bauen. Und naja, wenn ich bei ihnen bin, weiß ich nicht, ob ich das schaffe.“</p><p>Shaw nickte abwesend, dann meinte er: „Aber da ist doch noch mehr, oder?“</p><p>Und Skinny spürte die Wut und den Hass auf seine Familie hoch lodern. Und er schaffte es nicht mehr die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten.</p><p>„Nach dem Knast musste ich wieder bei meiner Drecksfamilie einziehen. Und ich kann diese verlogene Scheinheiligkeit nicht mehr ertragen. Scheiße, ich weiß wieder, warum ich damals so schnell wie möglich verschwunden bin. Und nun sitze ich da wieder fest. Fuck, ich muss da raus. Irgendwie.“, knurrte Skinny, während er deutlich damit rang nicht einen von Shaws Pokalen gegen die Wand zu werfen.</p><p>„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“</p><p>„Frag nicht. Aber zur Not kann ich mich ja immer noch umbringen.“</p><p>Er sah wie Shaw bei seinem Kommentar zurück zuckte. Und nach einem kurzen Moment fügte Skinny hinzu: „Scheiße, ich hab einfach gerade keine Ahnung wie es weiter gehen soll.“</p><p>Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Wut war verraucht und hatte nur eine Leere hinterlassen, die sich so viel trostloser anfühlte.</p><p>„Ok.“, meinte Shaw dann, „Ich hab zwar gerade auch keine Lösung, aber ne Ablenkung. Hast du Lust auf ne Runde Mario Cart?“</p><p>Skinny nickte zustimmend, während Shaw die Konsole einschaltete.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>„Fuck!“ Skinny war kurz versucht den Controller gegen die Wand zu werfen. Es konnte doch einfach nicht sein, dass Shaw ihn immer wieder schlug.</p><p>„Du cheatest doch.“</p><p>„Das hättest du gerne. Du kannst es nur nicht ab, dass ich dich fertig mache.“</p><p>„Das werden wir ja noch sehen.“</p><p>Doch auch in dieser Runde war Peter wieder mal eine Nasenlänge vor Skinny durchs Ziel gefahren. Der zweite Detektiv funkelte seinen Rivalen verschmitzt von der Seite aus an.</p><p>„Ich habs dir doch gleich gesagt.“</p><p>„Fresse halten und spielen, Shaw.“ Skinny startete eine neue Runde.</p><p>„Du meinst meine letzten sechs Siege haben dir noch nicht gereicht?“, stichelte Peter amüsiert weiter.</p><p>„Mag sein, aber dafür gibt es ein Spiel in dem ich auf jeden Fall gewinne.“ Skinny warf Peter einen anzüglichen Blick zu. Bildete sich da etwa eine leichte Röte auf Shaws Wangen und wirkte er verlegen oder bildete Skinny sich das bloß ein? Sein Blick glitt nochmal über Shaws muskulösen Körper, der sich unter dem Stoff des T-Shirt abzeichnete. Doch um die aufkommenden Bilder zu verbannen, sagte Skinny: „Wie siehts aus? Noch ne letzte Runde?“</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny lag auf seinem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Er konnte es kaum mehr ertragen den ständigen Demütigungen seines Vaters ausgesetzt zu sein. Und das Caleb nur Öl ins Feuer goss, während seine Mutter schweigend daneben saß, war Skinny zwar gewöhnt. Doch er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass es ihm trotzdem so zusetzen würde. So oft er konnte, entzog Skinny sich um einige Zeit später bei Shaw ans Fenster zu klopfen. Wie ein herrenloser Streuner, doch viel mehr war er im Moment auch nicht.</p><p>Um im Augenblick fühlte er sich eingeschlossen. In diesem Zimmer und in diesem Haus, dem er so lange verzweifelt versucht hatte zu entkommen. Im Hintergrund lief schon zum wiederholten Mal von <em>Citizen Soldier</em> das Lied <em>Never Good Enough</em> und auch wenn es für Skinnys Geschmack ein wenig zu melodisch klang, fuhr ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, weil das Lied so sehr auf ihn und seine Familie zutraf.</p><p>Doch das Gefühl der Hölle, zu der sein Leben wieder geworden war, nicht entkommen zu können, krallte sich in Skinnys Fleisch. Er wäre lieber tot, als das noch weiter ertragen zu müssen. Und ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte wie seine Mutter ihn hier finden würde. <em>Seht, zu was ihr mich getrieben habt!</em> Schade, dass er das nicht würde sehen können. Das Entsetzen, vielleicht auch die Schuld. Und ein letztes Kräftemessen mit seinem Vater. Ein allerletztes Mal konnte er ihm ungemütlich werden, ihm ein Mal aufdrücken, dass er nicht abwaschen, nur verstecken konnte. Wie er es bereits jetzt so gerne tat.</p><p>Skinny dachte an Dylan. Er würde ihm eine Waffe besorgen können, im Gegenzug für einen Gefallen oder auf Pump. Fast tat es Skinny Leid, dass er Dylan hintergehen würde, dass er nicht mehr leben würde, um seine Schulden begleichen zu können. Doch es war der einzige Ausweg, aus seiner kleinen, privaten Hölle.</p><p>Kurz dachte er an Shaw, an ihre gelegentlichen Treffen, wenn es zu Hause zu schlimm wurde. Neid und auch Trauer machten sich in Skinny bemerkbar. Neid auf Shaws Eltern, die ihren Sohn bedingungslos liebten und Trauer, weil er Shaw mittlerweile wirklich mochte. Wobei Skinny merkte, dass seine Gedanken schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr rein freundschaftlich waren. Der Schisser sah ganz gut aus und er hatte weder Jonas' nervtötende Arroganz, noch das farblose Dasein von Andrews. Und er konnte sogar ganz niedlich sein. Scheiße, das war so überhaupt nicht das was er gebrauchen konnte. Nie im Leben, würde Shaw seine Phantasien teilen. <em>Und wenn doch?</em>, hörte Skinny eine leise Stimme. Er erinnerte sich daran wie rot Shaw geworden war, als er einen Scherz in die Richtung gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war der Andere ihm doch gar nicht so abgeneigt, wie er glaubte.</p><p>Skinny dachte an die Waffe die er sich besorgen würde. Und an Shaws haselnussbraune Hundeaugen. Daran, dass er den Entschluss getroffen hatte. Und Skinny musste sich eingestehen, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, wenn er bei Shaw aufs Ganze gehen würde.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Es war Weihnachten und Skinny hatte das Gefühl an der Verlogenheit seiner Familie zu ersticken. Wie sie alle einen auf heile Welt machten, nur darum bemüht den schönen Schein zu wahren. Echt war hiervon gar nichts.</p><p>Skinny dachte an die Waffe die er in seinem Zimmer versteckt hatte. Er würde ihnen das Fest ruinieren und er wünschte er könnte dabei zugucken wie sie versuchten sein Blut aus dem Teppich und von den Dielen zu bekommen. Er würde ihnen ein ewiges Mal aufdrücken. Sein Entschluss stand fest.</p><p>Skinny erhob sich und die Federn der antiken Couch knarrten leise unter seinen Bewegungen.</p><p>„Wo willst du hin? Wir essen gleich.“, sagte sein Vater.</p><p>„Ich geh nur eben vor die Tür eine rauchen.“</p><p>Nervös sah Skinny zu dem Mann der ihm so übermächtig erschien, als würde er auf sein Einverständnis warten. <em>Beug dich, sei ein guter Sohn, zumindest für den Moment. </em>Sein Vater nickte kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder Caleb zu, das Scotchglas in der einen Hand erhoben.</p><p>Skinny musste sich zwingen nicht regelrecht aus dem Haus zu flüchten. Er wusste nicht warum es ihm auf einmal so wichtig war, wenigstens noch ein letztes Mal Shaws braune, weiche Hundeaugen zu sehen, bevor das Unausweichliche bevorstand. Bei keinem anderen hatte er das Bedürfnis sich zu verabschieden, also warum gerade bei ihm?</p><p>Doch er schob die Gedanken beiseite, stieg in seinen blauen Sportwagen und jagte ihn in die Innenstadt.</p><p>So voll die Straßen die letzten Tage gewesen waren, so leer waren sie jetzt. Er fuhr an liebevoll dekorierten Gärten vorbei. Warmer Lichtschein quoll aus den Fenstern und tauchte die Kleinstadt in eine idyllische Atmosphäre.</p><p>Skinny parkte den Wagen vor dem Haus der Shaws. Unsicher machte er einige Schritte auf das Gartentor zu, während er durch die Fenster spähte. In der Küche standen zwei Frauen und unterhielten sich angeregt, während sie Essen auf einer Platte anrichteten. Ein Mann lugte herein, nahm sich ein Glas Punsch und verschwand wieder aus Skinnys Sichtfeld. Sie lachten und es wirkte so warm und herzlich, so echt. Skinny fühlte wie Beklemmung seinen Hals zuschnürte. Und der Neid fachte seinen Hass auf die drei Schnüffler an. Sie hatten all das was er sich wünschte. All das was er niemals haben würde. Doch er würde wenigstens einen Abglanz davon mitnehmen.</p><p>Kurzentschlossen klingelte Skinny. Unruhig tigerte er auf der kleinen Veranda auf und ab, während er darauf wartete, dass sich die Tür öffnete. Er schreckte hoch, als er hörte, wie jemand die Klinke herunterdrückte und im nächsten Moment sah er in Jonas' erstauntes Gesicht.</p><p>„Skinny, was machst du denn hier?“</p><p>„Ich will zu Shaw.“</p><p>Jonas stutzte kurz.</p><p>„Skinny, verzieh dich. Ruinier jemand anderem Weihnachten.“</p><p>Jonas wollte gerade die Tür vor seiner Nase zuknallen, doch Skinny schaffte es sie aufzuhalten.</p><p>„Es ist dringend.“</p><p>Irgendetwas in seinem Blick schien Jonas davon zu überzeugen, dass er es ernst meinte. Denn anstatt ihm die Tür nun doch vor der Nase zuzuknallen, rief er in den Flur: „Zweiter, da ist Besuch für dich.“</p><p>Neugierig trat Shaw aus dem Wohnzimmer und als er Skinny erkannte, wurde er etwas bleich um die Nasenspitze.</p><p>Schnell schob der zweite Detektiv sich an seinem Kollegen vorbei. Und dessen neugieriger Blick blieb auf ihnen haften.</p><p>„Bin gleich wieder da.“</p><p>Mit den Worten zog Shaw die Haustür hinter sich zu. Ein wenig unschlüssig standen er und Skinny sich gegenüber.</p><p>„Also Skinny, was willst du?“</p><p>Wie konnte es sein, dass die selbe Frage aus Shaws Mund so viel freundlicher klang?</p><p>Skinny wusste nicht so recht wie er antworten sollte. Sein Gehirn brachte einfach keine vernünftige Antwort zustande und bevor er sich versah, hatten sich seine Finger bereits in Shaws Nacken gekrallt. Er zog den anderen Jungen dicht an sich heran und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war vorsichtig, doch als er spürte, dass Shaw ihn nicht, wie erwartet, wegstieß, wurde er fordernder. Shaw griff nach Skinnys Hüfte und zog den anderen Jungen dichter an sich heran.</p><p>„Willst du mit rein kommen?“, fragte Shaw, als er sich kurz von Skinny löste. Doch Skinny schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte ihren perfekten Tag nicht durch seine Anwesenheit ruinieren. Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte.</p><p>Ihre Welten klafften zu weit auseinander und wenn er den liebevoll dekorierten Tannenbaum neben dem gemütlichen Sofa wirklich sehen würde, würde das seine Entschlossenheit nur ins Wanken bringen.</p><p>Skinny vergrub seine Finger noch einmal in Peters Haaren, zog leicht daran und entlockte dem zweiten Detektiv ein leises Stöhnen. Lächelnd beugte Skinny sich vor und begann leicht an Peters Hals zu knabbern. Spielerisch biss er zu und spürte mit Freude wie der andere Junge darauf reagierte. Fast bedauerte Skinny, dass sein Entschluss stand. Mit Shaw hätte er bestimmt seinen Spaß haben können. Shaw krallte sich an Skinnys Rücken fest, zog ihn dichter zu sich.</p><p>„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht bleiben willst?“, fragte er heiser.</p><p>„Ganz sicher.“, murmelte Skinny. Dann küsste er Shaw ein letztes Mal und wandte sich um.</p><p>Der Weg zurück nach Hause kam ihm ewig lange vor und als er die großen, hell erleuchteten Fenster seines Elternhauses erblickte, kamen sie ihm kalt und abweisend vor.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny drehte die Pistole in seinen Händen. Immer wieder öffnete er die Kammer und überprüfte, ob sie auch wirklich geladen war. Und die Antwort war jedes Mal die selbe: ja, sie war geladen. Kurz huschte ihm ein Grinsen über das Gesicht, als er sich vorstellte wie seine Eltern ihn hier finden würden. Blut und Hirn das sich über die Wände verteilt hatte. <em>Viel Spaß beim saubermachen</em>.</p><p>Skinny strich mit den Fingern über den kalten Stahl des Laufs, fühlte wie schwer die Waffe in seiner Hand lag. Bekam er nun doch Angst? Aber diese Entscheidung war absehbar gewesen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er unausweichlich an diesem Punkt angelangen würde. Er dachte an das überhebliche Grinsen von Caleb, an den kalten, musternden Blick seines Vaters, das ständige Ducken seiner Mutter und an die Unsichtbarkeit seiner Schwester. Sie hatte es richtig gemacht, war nie aufgefallen und hatte sich rausgezogen aus der ganzen Scheiße, die seine Familie war.</p><p>Skinny ließ die Kammer mit den Patronen ein weiteres Mal aufklappen, drehte sie und beobachtete wie sich das kleine Karussell in Gang setzte. Warum zögerte er das Unvermeidliche hinaus?</p><p>Dann schoss ihm ein Bild von Shaw durch den Kopf. Wie sanft sich seine Lippen angefühlt hatten. Wie verlegen er anschließend gewesen war. Scheiße, das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen, dass ausgerechnet der Schisser ihn dazu brachte seinen Entschluss in Frage zu stellen.</p><p>Und dann wurde das Bild abgelöst von dem herablassenden Blick seines Vaters. Wie sich das Familienproblem von selbst lösen würde, wenn Skinny es nur endlich schaffte die Waffe zu heben. Es war eine kleine Geste, nicht mehr als das krümmen eines einzigen Fingers und er wäre all das los. Doch das würde ihm auch nicht die Zuneigung und Anerkennung geben, nach der er sich sehnte. Nach der intakten Familie, die in ihm mehr sah, als nur das Problem, dass es zu vertuschen und zu leugnen galt.</p><p>Langsam hob Skinny die Waffe an seine Schläfe. Spürte wie sich der kalte Lauf gegen seine Haut drückte. Nur ein kurzes Zucken und all das wäre für immer vorbei.</p><p>Doch da zuckte ein verächtliches Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel. Was für eine gottverdammte Pussy war er nur geworden. Er wollte hinwerfen? Nach all der Scheiße die er schon überstanden hatte? Wo war sein Kampfgeist geblieben? Die Zeit in der Kadettenanstalt hatte ihn nicht brechen können, aber einige Monate im Haus seiner Eltern sollten das nun schaffen? Früher hätte er eher die ganze verfickte Welt niedergebrannt, als klein bei zu geben. Und Skinny spürte wie der Ekel vor seiner eigenen Schwäche in ihm hoch kroch.</p><p>Er dachte wieder an seinen Vater, an die Verachtung in Anbetracht der letzten Schwäche seines ungeliebten Sohnes. Nein, er würde ihn mit seinem Tod nicht bestrafen, Skinny würde ihn damit erlösen.</p><p>Mit zitternden Fingern ließ Skinny die Waffe sinken, sicherte sie und legte sie neben sich auf die geblümte Bettdecke. Einen Moment betrachtete er sie eingehend, doch dann wandte er den Blick ab. Skinny stand auf und begann seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in seinen alten, abgeranzten Rucksack zu schmeißen. Wie immer dauerte es keine zehn Minuten bis er alle Habseligkeiten zusammen gepackt hatte. Den Rucksack schmiss Skinny achtlos neben die Tür, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf die Waffe, die immer noch auf der geblümten Bettwäsche lag. Das Metall glänzte im schwachen Licht. Scheiße, nun kam er doch nicht drum herum seine Schulden bei Dylan zu bezahlen. Skinny stopfte sich die die Waffe in den Bund seiner Hose, dann ließ er sich schwer auf das Bett fallen. Doch das konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Skinny gab dem Impuls nach, ließ eine Kippe in seine Hand gleiten und wollte sie gerade mit dem Feuerzeug entzünden, als er innehielt. Die Kippe war vergessen, während er eingehend das Feuerzeug musterte.</p><p>Immer wieder ließ er den Deckel des Sturmfeuerzeugs auf und zu schnappen. Versonnen sah er in die kleine Flamme, dann betrachtete er den Raum, der so viele Jahre sein zu Hause gewesen war. Ein goldener Käfig. Skinny verabscheute die geblümte Bettwäsche genauso wie die weißen Vorhänge und die mintgrüne Tapete. Alles in diesem Raum war darauf abgestimmt ein perfektes Bild abzugeben, weiß und rein und unschuldig. Als sollten sie alles ausmerzen was diesen Raum mal gefüllt hatte. Skinny dachte an seine Jugend, die Poster verschiedener Metalbands und Flaggen die an den Wänden gehangen hatten. An die laute Musik, an das Dröhnen der Bässe und den Geruch von Gras und Tabak der seine Eltern in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Wann war es soweit gekommen, dass er nur dafür lebte seine Eltern zu tyrannisieren? Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Skinnys Gesicht, dass sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es traurig oder fies sein wollte. Nur im Konflikt mit seinen Eltern hatte er das Gefühl gesehen zu werden. Er musste sich an ihnen stoßen um zu erfahren, dass er existierte.</p><p>Skinny klappte den Deckel auf und wieder zu. Dann wieder auf, zu, auf. Betrachtete die kleine, tanzende Flamme.</p><p>Mit der Waffe in der Hand hatte er es nicht geschafft den einen entscheidenden Schritt zu gehen. Alles in ihm hatte geschrieben und gebettelt, es endlich hinter sich zu bringen, doch wenn er an das abfällige Grinsen seines Vaters dachte, war der Wunsch nach Rache, danach ihn leiden zu sehen, größer als der Schmerz.</p><p>Ja, sein Tod wäre kein Triumph gewesen. Es wäre der leichte Ausweg für ihn und für seinen Vater. Doch das Geschenk wollte Skinny ihm nicht machen.</p><p>Skinny würde wieder ins Drogengeschäft einsteigen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit um sich von seinen Eltern unabhängig zu machen. Und er dachte an die Warnungen der Polizei, dass er wieder im Gefängnis landen würde. Er hatte versucht ein braver Junge zu sein und war gescheitert. Und da er die Schule nie abgeschlossen und gesessen hatte, gab es keinen legalen Weg einigermaßen schnell an genügend Kohle für eine eigene Wohnung zu kommen. Denn er wusste, wenn er blieb würde er hier wieder landen, mit der Knarre am Kopf und er wusste nicht ob sein Trotz ihm noch einmal das Leben retten würde.</p><p>Heute war der Tag seines Auszugs und er würde nie wieder kommen Dafür würde er sorgen. Lächelnd betrachtete Skinny das Feuerzeug in seiner Hand. Heute würde er seiner Familie einen Teil von dem Schmerz zurückgeben, den sie ihm schon sein ganzes Leben zugefügt hatten.</p><p>Skinny ließ den Blick ein letztes Mal über sein altes Zimmer schweifen. Einem Zimmer dem er all seine Reinheit nehmen würde. Er würde ihm wieder das Leuchten seiner eigenen Dunkelheit aufdrücken. Wenn schon nicht mit Blut, dann mit Ruß und Schwärze.</p><p>Skinny ließ das Feuerzeug in seiner Hand ein weiteres Mal aufschnappen. Er führte die kleine Flamme langsam, fast schon andächtig, an die Vorhänge. Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen sah er dabei zu, wie die Flamme übersprang und sich in Sekunden an den Vorhängen empor fraß.</p><p>Danach wandte er sich dem Bett zu. Es tat gut es in Flammen aufgehen zu sehen. Zu sehen wie all die zur Schau gestellte Reinheit verzehrt wurde und nichts als Schwärze und Gestank hinterließ.</p><p>Der scharfe Geruch des Rauchs drang in seine Nase, verteilte sich im Raum und schien sich in seine Haut zu ätzen.</p><p>Noch einen Moment blieb Skinny in dem Feuer stehen, fühlte die Hitze auf seiner Haut. Spürte wie sie auch ihn verzehren würde, wenn er sie nur ließ. Er nahm den Anblick begierig in sich auf, während eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ihn vehement dazu drängt, den Raum schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Nur noch einen winzigen Augenblick. Einen letzten Blick darauf wie die Flammen sich verdichteten, den Sauerstoff verzehrten und alles unter ihnen verging.</p><p>Dann wandte Skinny sich ab, verließ den Raum, ließ das Knistern und Knacken des aufbegehrenden Gebälks und der Flammen hinter sich zurück.</p><p>Skinny trat ins Freie. Der Geruch des Rauchs haftete in seinen Klamotten. Und er war so ganz anders, als der seiner Zigaretten. Skinny drehte sich noch einmal um. Er sah das unruhige Zucken und den warmen Schein hinter einem der Fenster tanzen. In einem anderen konnte er bereits den warmen Abglanz erkennen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die ganze obere Etage würde dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen sein. Er genoss den Anblick, die Wärme die nun endlich von dem Haus auszugehen schien.</p><p>Skinny lächelte. Er hatte sich wie ein Phönix aus der Asche erhoben. Er würde seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und sich seiner Zukunft zuwenden. Eine Zukunft die lebenswert erschien. Und vielleicht gab es die Möglichkeit, dass Shaw in dieser Zukunft eine Rolle spielte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My pleasure is their pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love to watch the castles burn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The golden ashes turn to dirt</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zitate:<br/>Criminal - Britney Spears<br/>Schande - Weena Morloch<br/>Play With Fire - Sam Tinnesz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Damit ihr wisst, wie es ist in der Hölle zu sein (Alternatives Ende)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, hier also eine andere Möglichkeit wie die Geschichte hätte enden können. Die Änderungen sind wirklich minimal und wer keine Lust hat die Geschichte noch einmal komplett durchzulesen, die ersten Abweichungen kommen erst Weihnachten, als Skinny bei Peter vor der Tür auftaucht. Also heißt es einmal weit nach unten scrollen. Da die Geschichte als Oneshot konzipiert ist (und ein zweites Ende nicht geplant war), hat es sich für mich falsch angefühlt kontextlos nur das alternative Ende hier als einzelnes Kapitel rein zustellen, deshalb eben noch mal die ganze Geschichte.</p>
<p>Hier die Spotify-Playlist zur Geschichte: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2">"He Is A Bad Boy With A Tainted Heart" Playlist</a></p>
<p>Videoempfehlung: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGorABGw418">Teal Swan - Depression</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Demonize, criticize</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your words eat me alive</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like knives</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tearing me from the inside</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny hatte sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen und streunte durch die dunkler werdenden Straßen von Rocky Beach. Es war knapp über zwei Woche her, dass er aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden war, aber die Geduld seiner Freunde ihn aufzunehmen, bis er sich wieder was eigenes leisten konnte, hatte sich dem Ende zugeneigt. Er hatte immer mal wieder irgendwo für eine, vielleicht zwei Nächte unterkommen können. Aber eben nicht länger.</p>
<p>Skinny fluchte innerlich, während er durch das Zentrum von Rocky Beach streifte. Ziellos lief er an den unzähligen Geschäften vorbei, die mit den ersten Weihnachtsangeboten warben. <em>Witzig, ihr Pfeifendeckel, es war noch nicht mal Halloween.</em></p>
<p>Skinny seufzte resigniert, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass wohl der einzige Ort an dem er momentan unterkommen konnte, das Haus seiner Eltern war. <em>Was für ein</em> <em>Dreck</em><em>!</em></p>
<p>Skinny tigerte weiter an den Geschäften vorbei, Richtung Hafen, nur um dem unausweichlichen noch ein wenig Aufschub zu gewähren. Einige Nächte konnte er es vielleicht auf einer Parkbank aushalten, betteln, aber damit würde er eher seinen Abstieg begünstigen. <em>Fuck!</em></p>
<p>Als sich die Nacht über Rocky Beach legte, hatte Skinny keine Ausrede mehr um noch weiter draußen auszuharren. Der Strand lag ruhig und verlassen da, es gab keine Gruppe die noch ein Lagerfeuer entzündet hatte und zu denen er sich mit ner Flasche Vodka hätte dazusetzen können.</p>
<p>Da die Wartezeiten für die Busse um diese Uhrzeit eh unverhältnismäßig waren, beschloss Skinny den Weg zu seinen Eltern zu laufen. Und jede Minute die er nicht in seinem Elternhaus verbrachte war eigentlich gut investiert.</p>
<p>Skinny zog an seiner Zigarette, dann blies er den Rauch in die kalte Nachtluft. Er spürte wie die Spannung die sich in seinem Körper aufbaute mit jedem Schritt zunahm. Scheiße, er hatte gehofft, dass es durch die Bewegung besser werden würde. Dass die Gefühle in seinem Inneren nicht die Möglichkeit bekamen Amok zu laufen.</p>
<p>Den Blick starr auf die hellen Fenster gerichtet, trat Skinny die Zigarette auf dem Gehweg aus. Das Chaos und die Unruhe in seinem Inneren, waren einer Leere und fast schon Gleichgültigkeit gewichen. Zumindest versuchte Skinny sich das einzureden, als er langsam die Auffahrt zu der Villa entlang ging. Nervös huschten seine Blicke immer wieder zu den hellen Fenstern, dann rang Skinny sich endlich dazu durch auf die Klingel zu drücken.</p>
<p>Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sich im Inneren etwas regte. Er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen, dann endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet.</p>
<p>Einige Sekunden sah er in das überraschte Gesicht seiner Mutter. Skinny brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen.</p>
<p>„Edith, wer ist an der Tür?“</p>
<p>Als Skinny die dunkle Stimme seines Vaters hörte, schrie alles in ihm, er solle fliehen. Jetzt sofort verschwinden und nie wieder kommen. Doch er zwang den Impuls in eine Ecke seines Verstandes, während er abwartend auf der Türschwelle stehen blieb.</p>
<p>„Es ist Edward.“</p>
<p>Fuck, wie er seinen ersten Namen hasste! Der klang als wäre er ein Prinz und nicht die Enttäuschung der Familie Norris.</p>
<p>Sein Vater baute sich neben seiner Mutter im Türrahmen auf und musterte seinen Sohn abschätzig.</p>
<p>„Es hat länger gedauert, als ich erwartet hatte, bis du reumütig zu uns zurück kehrst.“</p>
<p>Vielleicht war ein Leben auf der Straße doch gar nicht so übel, wie er es sich vorstellte? Doch bevor Skinny sich umdrehen und verschwinden konnte, trat seine Mutter schon zur Seite. Skinny warf seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu, dann folgte er ihr die Treppe hinauf und in sein altes Kinderzimmer, das zu einem Gästezimmer umfunktioniert worden war. Einzig die antike Kommode, ein Erbstück, stammte noch aus der Zeit, als Skinny hier aufgewachsen war.</p>
<p>Skinny stellte seinen Rucksack auf einen Stuhl, dann sah er seiner Mutter dabei zu wie sie eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen aus dem Schrank zog und beides mit einer hellen, geblümten Bettwäsche überzog.</p>
<p>„Dein Vater erwartet dich gleich unten.“, sagte sie noch, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ. Und Skinny atmete erleichtert aus. Er genoss den Moment der Ruhe, einen letzten verzweifelten Augenblick, ehe er gezwungen war sich seiner Familie wieder auf Gedeih und Verderb auszuliefern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es war Halloween und aus irgendeinem Grund freute Skinny sich sogar richtig darauf. Vielleicht weil niemand von ihm erwartete heute der gute Sohn zu sein, der kleinlaut wieder bei seinen Eltern angekrochen gekommen war. Heute konnte er ohne Schuldgefühle sein Elternhaus hinter sich lassen.</p>
<p>Er war erst seit fünf Tagen wieder im Haus seiner Eltern und schon jetzt hätte er alles dafür gegeben wieder ausziehen zu können. Doch er hatte nicht die finanziellen Mittel sich wieder etwas eigenes zu leisten, also war er gezwungen zu lächeln, während sein Vater ihm bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zeigte was für eine Enttäuschung er doch war.</p>
<p>Skinny warf sich seine Lederjacke über, seine Eltern wollten nicht das sie unten an der Garderobe gesehen werden konnte, und verließ sein Zimmer. Gerade als er die Haustür geöffnet hatte und verschwinden wollte, trat sein Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer und musterte ihn streng.</p>
<p>„Wo willst du hin?“</p>
<p>„Weg.“, sagte Skinny schlicht.</p>
<p>Drohend kam sein Vater auf ihn zu.</p>
<p>„Wag es nicht so mit mir zu reden.“</p>
<p>Wütend sah Skinny seinem Vater in die Augen.</p>
<p>„Sonst was?“</p>
<p>Doch Harold Norris musterte seinen Sohn nur abschätzig. Dann sagte er mit einer eiskalten Ruhe in der Stimme: „Ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass du es meiner Gnade verdankst, dass du nicht auf der Straße gelandet bist. Also überleg dir genau, ob du in Zukunft nicht etwas dankbarer sein willst.“</p>
<p>Skinny wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Es war wie immer. Sein Vater wusste ganz genau wie er ihn dazu brachte, sich klein und wertlos zu fühlen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Mann mit dem er so viel Schmerz verband, zog er die Haustür hinter sich zu. Skinny atmete tief durch, dann lief er los. Die Bushaltestelle war zum Glück nicht weit entfernt und er vermisste seinen blauen Sportwagen. Doch sein Vater hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht bereit war Skinny die Schlüssel dafür wieder auszuhändigen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Du bist gar nicht verkleidet.“, stellte Mike fest, als Skinny am <em>Planet Evil</em> ankam. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen, dann nahm Skinny einfach dem erstbesten Mädchen im vorbeigehen die kleinen, blinkenden Teufelshörnchen vom Kopf. Böse funkelte sie ihn an, als sie jedoch seine Miene sah, entschied sie sich klugerweise dazu die Klappe zu halten.</p>
<p>„So, bist du jetzt zufrieden?“, fragte Skinny, als er sich die Hörner aufsetzte.</p>
<p>„Ich verkneif mir jetzt einfach den Kommentar, dass Teufel genauso ausgelutscht sind wie Krankenschwestern und der Joker und sage mal ja.“</p>
<p>„Diplomatische Antwort.“, knurrte Skinny, während sie sich in die Schlange einreihten.</p>
<p>„Warum hab ich mich bloß dazu breit schlagen lassen, ausgerechnet in diesen Hipsterladen mitzukommen?“</p>
<p>„Du hast heute aber eine Laune.“, stellte Mike fest, ohne weiter auf Skinnys Kommentar einzugehen. Und Skinny musste ihm Recht geben. Die Vorfreude war seit dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater von ihm abgefallen. Und alles was zurückgeblieben war, war ein schaler, bleierner Geschmack, den Skinny mit Aggressionen zu überdecken versuchte. Also brummte er nur: „Bin wieder bei meinen Alten eingezogen.“</p>
<p>Und Mikes Seitenblick bestätigte, dass das die beste Vorwarnung war, die er hatte geben können. Nach einigem Zögern meinte der Andere dann: „Hey, Skinny, hast du mal darüber nachgedacht wieder bei uns einzusteigen?“</p>
<p>Skinny betrachtete eingehend die Fassade des Hauses, sein Blick wanderte über die grelle Leuchtschrift über dem Eingang, während er erfolglos versuchte einer Antwort aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch Mike sah ihn nur eingehend und mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an.</p>
<p>„Nein, bist du nun zufrieden?“</p>
<p>Zuckte da etwa ein fieses Grinsen um Mikes Mundwinkel? Und Skinny spürte wie kalte Wut sich in seine Eingeweide trieb.</p>
<p>„Warum nicht?“, wollte Mike daraufhin wissen.</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Aber Mike ließ sich auch davon nicht abspeisen.</p>
<p>„Also?“</p>
<p>„Sagen wir einfach es reicht das Knastprogramm einmal erlebt zu haben. Das muss kein Dauerhit werden. Und nun bezahl endlich, ich will den Abend nicht damit verbringen, draußen zu stehen.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bereits im Vorraum des Clubs, hörten sie das laute Wummern und elektrische Kreischen der Musik. Mike hatte sich zu einigen Freunden gesellt und Skinny nutzte die Gelegenheit durch den Club zu tigern. Er fühlte die Spannung die sich in seinem Inneren begann aufzubauen und die im Laufe des Abends nach einer Entladung verlangen würde. Und das stupide Smalltalk-Blabla würde es gerade nicht besser machen.</p>
<p>Skinny ließ seinen Blick durch den dunklen, nur von bunten, zuckenden Lichtern erhellten Raum, über die tanzende Menge schweifen. Dann lehnte er sich gegen den nächsten Tresen und bestellte sich ein überteuertes Bier.</p>
<p>Immer wieder zuckte sein Blick zu einem großen, gut gebauten Jungen, dessen Silhouette ihm bekannt vorkam. Doch es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis er Shaw erkannte. Und da wusste er, wer heute Abend für die Sünden seines Vaters büßen würde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny lehnte vor dem <em>Planet Evil </em>an der Wand und zog an seiner Zigarette, während er so tat als würde er dem Gespräch von Alec und Mikolaj folgen. Das Nikotin beruhigte wenigstens kurzzeitig seine Nerven, doch das Gefühl beißende Ameisen unter der Haut zu haben, wollte einfach nicht von ihm abfallen. Und wie auf Bestellung sah er Shaw der mit einigen Freunden vor den Club trat. Der große Junge trug nur ein durchgeschwitztes T-Shirt, keine Jacke. Und auch der Surferboy neben ihm und die die beiden Mädels sahen nicht danach aus, als würden sie schon gehen wollen. Grinsend ließ Skinny die Kippe auf den Boden fallen und trat die Glut aus. Dann schlenderte er auf die kleine Gruppe zu.</p>
<p>„Schisser, du hast Freilauf bekommen? Oder warst du unartig und hast dich durchs Fenster davongeschlichen?“</p>
<p>„Skinny, was willst?“, fuhr der große Junge ihn direkt an. Skinny genoss wie leicht es war den Schnüffler zu reizen.</p>
<p>„Nichts. Mich wundert es nur, dass so ein braver Spürhund wie du ganz alleine nachts rumstreunt. Und das ohne Hundemarke.“</p>
<p>„Verpiss dich einfach.“</p>
<p>„Du warst noch nie derjenige mit den klugen Erwiderungen, aber ein wenig mehr Kreativität hätte ich dir schon zugetraut.“</p>
<p>Skinny sah wie die Muskeln in Shaws Kiefer mahlten und sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Doch der Schnüffler drehte ihm nur demonstrativ den Rücken zu und sagte mit erzwungener Ruhe in der Stimme: „Lasst uns wieder rein gehen. Ich find es hier draußen auf einmal sehr ungemütlich.“</p>
<p>Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang und Skinny bemerkte den ein oder anderen Blick in seine Richtung.</p>
<p>„Sei ein braver, kleiner Schoßhund und lauf mit eingezogenem Schwanz davon.“, höhnte er.</p>
<p>„Geht schon rein, ich komme gleich nach.“, presste Shaw zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Zweifelnd sahen seine Freunde von ihm zu Skinny, doch dann verschwanden sie im Inneren des Clubs. Da drehte Shaw sich auch schon auf dem Absatz um und schlug nach Skinny. Doch es war zu vorhersehbar gewesen. Skinny wich Shaws Schlag aus und revanchierte sich mit einer Faust in Shaws Magen. Shaw keuchte auf, dann warf er sich auf Skinny und riss ihn zu Boden.</p>
<p>Als er aufschlug, wurde alle Luft aus Skinnys Lunge gepresst, er schaffte es jedoch seinen Kopf vor einer unschönen Begegnung mit den Pflastersteinen zu bewahren. Doch das nützte nicht viel. Im nächsten Moment spürte er wie Shaws Faust mit aller Wucht sein Gesicht traf. Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite gerissen und er spürte wie der Schmerz kurz und heftig ausstrahlte und dann einem dumpfen Pochen wich.</p>
<p>Skinny landete einen weiteren Treffer in Shaws Magengegend und schaffte es den großen Jungen von sich zu wälzen. Im nächsten Moment war er über dem anderen und schlug auf den Jungen unter sich ein.</p>
<p>Shaw wehrte sich, griff Skinny in die langen Haaren und riss ihm dabei die albern blinkenden Teufelshörnchen vom Kopf.</p>
<p>Als Shaw seinerseits einen Treffer in Skinnys Nieren landete, keuchte Skinny kurz auf, dann ließ er sich neben Shaw auf das kalte Pflaster fallen. Schwer atmend blieben sie eine Weile liegen. Und erst jetzt registrierte Skinny den Geschmack von Blut auf seinen Lippen.</p>
<p>„Scheiße, Skinny, was stimmt nur mit dir nicht?“, wollte Shaw aufgebracht wissen, als er sich mühsam auf die Beine stemmte. Skinny setzte sich auf den Bordstein und beobachtete wie der andere Junge sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Clubs machte. Und Skinny konnte sich eines höhnischen Grinsens nicht erwehren, als die Türsteher dem demolierten Shaw den Weg zurück in den Club versperrten.</p>
<p>„Meine Freunde und meine Jacke sind noch da drin.“, versuchte der große Junge sich Eintritt zu verschaffen, doch die Männer blieben hart.</p>
<p>„Komm wieder, wenn du nicht vorhast hier ne Fortsetzung von Rocky hinzulegen.“</p>
<p>„Scheiße.“, entfuhr es dem Schnüffler, während er sich abwandte und das Handy aus einer Hosentasche kramte. Doch anscheinend ging das Klingeln bei der lauten Musik die aus dem Club hallte unter.</p>
<p>Deutlich frustriert ließ Shaw sich neben Skinny auf dem Bordstein nieder, während er Skinny immer wieder wütende Blicke zu warf. Skinny konnte sich ein leichtes Zucken um die Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen.</p>
<p>„Willst du auch eine?“, meinte er schließlich und hielt Shaw eine Kippenschachtel hin. Doch der große Junge schüttelte den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Ich bin Sportler, da teer ich mir doch nicht die Lunge.“</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann zündete er sich eine Kippe an.</p>
<p>„Warum bist du immer so?“</p>
<p>„Wie bin ich denn?“, wollte Skinny wissen. Reine Provokation.</p>
<p>„Ein Arsch.“, stellte Shaw fest. Und Skinny blies betont gelassen den Rauch in die Nacht.</p>
<p>„Lass uns n Bier oder nen Fruchtpunsch trinken und ich plauder ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen. Dann rufen wir noch deine beiden Spießgesellen an und machen da ne nette Gruppentherapie drauß.“</p>
<p>„Das muss ich mir nicht geben.“, sagte Shaw und war schon im Begriff aufzustehen, doch Skinnys Stimme hielt ihn zurück.</p>
<p>„Das mit dem Bier war ernst gemeint. Der Abend hier ist für uns beide doch eh gelaufen.“</p>
<p>„Bist du so verzweifelt?“, fragte Shaw mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen, für das Skinny ihm am liebsten direkt wieder eine verpassen würde.</p>
<p>„Erinner dich daran, wer eben kassiert hat.“</p>
<p>Das Lächeln auf Shaws Lippen war nun eine Spur freundlicher, als er Skinny hoch half. Als sie sich Richtung Parkplatz umwandten, kam ihnen Mike entgegen.</p>
<p>„Was hast du denn mit dem zu schaffen?“, wollte er mir einem abschätzigen Blick hinüber zu Shaw wissen. Skinny sah wie die Wut wieder in dem blonden Jungen aufstieg und er war versucht Öl ins Feuer zu gießen. Doch der Schmerz der von den Stellen ausstrahlte, an denen Shaws Fäuste ihn getroffen hatten, ließen ihn davon absehen. Das High des Kampfes hielt noch an, also erwiderte er: „Wir sind auf dem Sprung, nachdem sich der Abend hier für uns erledigt hat.“</p>
<p>„Und wo ist deine Verkleidung geblieben?“</p>
<p>„Liegt neben meiner Würde. Die wollte nicht mitkommen, nachdem ich Shaw noch auf n Bier eingeladen hab.“</p>
<p>Mike lachte und Skinny folgte Shaw gutgelaunt Richtung Parkplatz.</p>
<p>„Wo ist dein Wagen?“, wollte der Schnüffler wissen, als Skinny wie selbstverständlich brav auf der Beifahrerseite Stellung bezog.</p>
<p>„Nicht hier.“, sagte Skinny ausweichend. Und zum Glück schien das Shaw gerade als Antwort zu genügen, denn er entriegelte den alten MG und Skinny ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf, als er den Motor startete.</p>
<p>„Was ist?“, wollte Skinny grinsend wissen.</p>
<p>„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du der Grund dafür bist, warum mein Abend den Bach runter geht und ich trotzdem Zeit mit dir verbringe. Freiwillig.“</p>
<p>„Ja, ich habe auch schon immer an deiner Intelligenz gezweifelt.“, meinte Skinny gedehnt, während er sich gemütlich in den Sitz lümmelte.</p>
<p>„Halt die Klappe, Skinny oder du kannst den Weg nach Little Rampart laufen.“</p>
<p>„Süß, dass du mich vor der Haustür absetzen willst, wie bei einem richtigen Date, aber ich wohn da nicht mehr.“</p>
<p>Skinny spürte Shaws fragenden Seitenblick, doch er starrte nur geradeaus auf die nächtliche Straße.</p>
<p>„Und warum?“, fragte Shaw irgendwann, als er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.</p>
<p>„Bin sozial aufgestiegen.“ Doch die Antwort schien Shaw auch nicht zu genügen, also schob Skinny genervt hinterher: „Fuck, ich wohn wieder bei meinen Eltern, ok?“</p>
<p>Skinny war sich sicher, dass Shaw am liebsten ergeben die Hände gehoben hätte, doch seine Finger blieben brav am Lenkrad.</p>
<p>Einige Zeit fuhren sie schweigend durch das nächtliche Rocky Beach, bis Skinny irgendwann auf eine Straße deutete.</p>
<p>„Fahr da rein.“</p>
<p>„Das ist aber nicht der schnellste Weg nach Hause.“, erwiderte Shaw genervt.</p>
<p>„Willst mich wohl loswerden? Und jetzt bieg, verdammt noch mal, da drüben ab.“</p>
<p>Shaw war so leicht zu lesen, wie ein offenes Buch. Seine Kiefermuskulatur mahlte und Skinny konnte spüren, wie der andere Junge versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wortlos lenkte Shaw den MG in die von Skinny angegebene Straße. Zwei Kreuzungen später ließ Skinny Shaw vor einer Kneipe anhalten.</p>
<p>Und mit Genugtuung sah Skinny wie der andere Junge zweifelnd den Eingang betrachtete. Dann sagte er: „Na, dann gute Nacht, Skinny.“</p>
<p>„Hey, du kommst doch noch mit rein. Ich geb ne Runde aus.“</p>
<p>„Skinny“, wollte der Schisser schon protestieren, doch Skinny fuhr dazwischen.</p>
<p>„Dann willst du also noch schnell nach Hause kommen um die Wiederholung des Sandmännchens nicht zu verpassen? Ich dachte das Saubermann-Image hätte der Langweiler für sich gepachtet.“</p>
<p>Er wusste wie er Shaw spielen musste, es war schon fast zu leicht. Und als Shaw fast schon wütend die Tür des MGs zuknallte, fühlte Skinny so etwas wie Triumph.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny drängte sich durch die dicht stehenden Menschen und erkämpfte Shaw und ihm zwei Plätze an der Bar. Eine seiner Gaben war es eindeutig, dass oftmals ein Blick genügte, um seinem Gegenüber zu zeigen, dass es unklug war, sich mit ihm anzulegen.</p>
<p>Und ohne auf Shaws schwache Proteste zu hören, bestellte Skinny zwei Bier. Es dauerte einige Zeit, die Shaw und Skinny in angespanntem Schweigen verbrachten, bis ihnen endlich die Biere hingestellt wurden. Skinny kramte aus seinem Portemonnaie einige zerknüllte Scheine hervor und gab sie dem Barmann. Währenddessen knibbelte Shaw zaghaft an dem Etikett seiner Bierflasche herum und fragte sich offensichtlich, wie der Abend nur so dermaßen hatte schieflaufen können.</p>
<p>„Also wie kommts, dass du ohne das Superhirn und Mr Langweilig unterwegs bist?“, wollte Skinny wissen.</p>
<p>Shaw seufzte, dann fügte er sich in sein Schicksal.</p>
<p>„Justus hasst alles was damit zusammen hängt sich unter feiernde Leute zu begeben. Und Bob ist mit einer Freundin auf einer Party in L.A.“</p>
<p>„Mit einer Freundin?“ Ein dreckiges Lächeln hatte sich auf Skinnys Gesicht breit gemacht. Shaw verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.</p>
<p>„Bob und Jelena sind schon ewig nur Freunde. Da läuft nicht mehr.“</p>
<p>„Aha. Und wie sieht es bei dir und deiner Kleinen aus?“</p>
<p>„Skinny, müssen wir das wirklich…“</p>
<p>„Ja, Shaw, sowas nennt man auch ein Gespräch, wenn zwei Menschen sich über verschiedene Dinge austauschen.“</p>
<p>„Ich weiß wie ein Gespräch funktioniert.“, blaffte Shaw zurück. „Ich will nur mein Liebesleben nicht ausgerechnet vor dir ausbreiten.“</p>
<p>„Ok.“ Skinny kannte es nur zu gut, über gewisse Themen nicht reden zu wollen, da würde er Shaw keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, wenn auch er gewisse Themen aussparen wollte.</p>
<p>Doch zu seiner Überraschung entspann sich langsam ein angeregtes Gespräch mit seinem Gegenüber. Anfangs noch vorsichtig erzählte Shaw, dass er seine beiden Freunde darum beneidete, dass sie genau wussten was sie nach der Schule machen wollten. Er selbst hatte noch nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, wo es mit ihm hingehen würde.</p>
<p>Und je mehr Skinny intus hatte, desto mehr öffnete auch er sich. Und irgendwann hörte er sich davon erzählen, was er mal geglaubt hatte, wie sein Leben verlaufen würde. Wie sein Leben nach der Schule hätte aussehen können.</p>
<p>Irgendwann, nachdem Skinny ein weiteres Bier bestellt hatte, warf Shaw ein: „Meinst du nicht, dass du langsam genug hast?“</p>
<p>„Heute gibt es kein zu viel.“, sagte Skinny und er spürte, dass seine Zunge mittlerweile deutlich schwerer geworden war. Der Alkohol benebelte seine Sinne und er genoss den anhaltenden Rausch der seine Gefühle betäubte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ein heller Lichtstrahl fiel auf Skinny und zwang ihn aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, murmelte er einige Flüche und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Mit der Jacke versuchte Skinny das Licht so gut wie möglich auszublenden.</p>
<p>„Zweiter, kannst du mir erklären was, um alles in der Welt, Skinny Norris in unserer Zentrale macht?“</p>
<p>Als Skinny Jonas Stimme erkannt und seine Worte verarbeitet hatte, war er auf einmal hell wach. Er versuchte gegen das grelle Licht anzublinzeln, doch er hatte das Gefühl, seine aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen damit nur zu beflügeln. Also schloss er die Augen wieder.</p>
<p>„Ich wusste nicht wo ich ihn sonst die Nacht unterbringen sollte.“</p>
<p>Shaws Stimme klang entschuldigend.</p>
<p>„Na doch sicher nicht hier in unserer Zentrale. Du willst dir doch nicht wirklich ausmalen was passieren könnte, wenn Skinny Einsicht in unsere Akten hat?“</p>
<p>Dem genervten Laut von Shaw nach zu urteilen, war der von Jonas deutlich genervter, als das er Angst vor Skinnys Neugierde hatte. Und Skinny musste ihm Recht geben. Weder in seinem berauschten Zustand letzte Nacht, noch mit seinem Kater, wäre er all zu erpicht darauf gewesen sich im Heiligtum der Schnüffler näher umzusehen. Das würde er auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben, sollte seine Neugierde sich dahingehend bemerkbar machen.</p>
<p>Unter einigem Protest setzte Skinny sich auf, während seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit des Tages gewöhnten.</p>
<p>„Habt ihr vielleicht ein Glas Wasser? Und eine Kopfschmerztablette? Oder vielleicht ne Wagenladung Pillen?“</p>
<p>Shaw schob sich aus dem Eingang der Tür ins Innere des alten Kampinganhängers und angelte ein Glas vom Regal in das er Wasser laufen lies. Dann drückte er es Skinny in die Hand. Dankbar drückte Skinny das Glas an sein Gesicht, in der irrigen Hoffnung die Kälte könnte die Kopfschmerzen beseitigen.</p>
<p>„Justus, wenn Skinny in diesem Zustand hier wirklich was angestellt hätte, ich meine außer über den nächstbesten Stuhl zu stolpern, hätte mich das doch sehr gewundert.“</p>
<p>Mr Überkorrekt verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust, als er antwortete: „Trotzdem solltest du solche Aktionen mit uns absprechen. Ich meine wir reden hier von Skinny. Es hat doch einen Grund, dass du ihn hier abgeladen hast, er hätte ja auch bei dir übernachten können. Oder, ganz abwegiger Vorschlag, bei sich zu Hause.“</p>
<p>Shaw seufzte ergeben. „Ihn zu sich zu fahren, war nicht möglich. Selbst fast komatös ist Skinny noch in etwa so willensstark wie du, aber eben auch unberechenbar. Und ich hatte keine Lust, dass er mir ins Lenkrad greift und wir nen Unfall bauen.“</p>
<p>Skinny wollte einwerfen, dass er gar nicht so betrunken gewesen war, doch die Stimmen waren zu laut und das Licht immer noch zu grell.</p>
<p>„Gebt mir noch zwei Stunden zum ausnüchtern und ausschlafen.“, bat Skinny im matten Tonfall, als er sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Justus warf einen strengen Blick auf das Wasser, das bedenklich in dem Glas hin und her schwankte und er atmete erleichtert auf, als Skinny das Glas endlich auf dem Tisch abstellte. Als Shaw und Jonas sich zur Tür wandten murmelte Skinny ihnen noch hinterher: „Und nehmt das Licht mit.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immer noch mit einem ordentlichen Kater, aber deutlich weniger Lichtempfindlich trat Skinny aus dem Wohnwagen. Er sah zu den drei Schnüfflern, die es sich auf der Veranda, in Decken gehüllt, gemütlich gemacht hatten und misstrauische Blicke zum Wohnwagen hinüber warfen. Lässig ging Skinny auf die drei Jungen zu.</p>
<p>„Shaw, danke, dass ich letzte Nacht hier pennen konnte.“ Die Worte waren so ungewohnt, dass es ihn einige Überwindung kostete sie auszusprechen.</p>
<p>„Du bist zwar immer noch ein Arsch, aber irgendwie war der Abend doch noch ganz nett.“, meinte Shaw und Skinny erwiederte sein Lächeln.</p>
<p>„Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg. Man sieht sich.“</p>
<p>Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, verließ Skinny den Schrottplatz. Vielleicht war zumindest einer der Schnüffler nicht ganz so ätzend, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Und von dem Abend würde er zehren, bis er wieder im Haus seiner Eltern angekommen war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?“, wurde Skinny auch direkt von dem herrischen Tonfall seines Vaters begrüßt.</p>
<p>„Aus.“</p>
<p>Er hatte keine Lust mehr Zeit als nötig in eine Unterhaltung mit seinen Eltern zu investieren. Doch der strafende Blick seines Vaters erinnerte ihn wieder an ihr letztes Gespräch. <em>Du verdankst es meiner Gnade.</em> Ja, das Bild das sein Vater gerne von sich zeichnete. Der großzügige Retter, der den missratenen Sohn barmherzig wieder zu Hause aufnahm.</p>
<p>„Ich war feiern und hab bei nem Kumpel gepennt.“, entgegnete Skinny auf das gespannte Schweigen seiner Eltern.</p>
<p>„Wir machen uns nur sorgen um dich.“, sagte Skinnys Mutter schließlich.</p>
<p>Skinny spürte wie er anfing zu zittern. Doch er schob die alte Maske darüber. Lass sie nicht sehen, wie es dir wirklich geht. Sie würden es nur gegen dich verwenden. Also ließ er nur das abfällige Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel zucken.</p>
<p>„Was amüsiert dich daran?“, fragte sein Vater. Und Skinny konnte sehen, wie gerne er ihm das Grinsen vom Gesicht gefegt hätte. Doch der Machtkampf zwischen ihnen wurde seit je her ohne Fäuste, nur mit Worten, geführt. Immer in dem Ringen um die Kontrolle über die Situation. Wenn Skinny eins gelernt hatte, dann das Kontrolle alles bedeutete.</p>
<p>„Aber es war schon immer so, dass dich die Gefühle deiner Mutter nicht interessiert haben. Nein, du machst dich über ihre Sorgen lustig, während sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hat. Ich dachte wirklich mal, ich hätte einen Mann aus dir machen können, der weiß was Verantwortung bedeutet und auf den man stolz sein kann.“</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte, scheinbar gleichgültig, mit den Schultern, während er im Türrahmen lehnte.</p>
<p>„Können wir das Kapitel überspringen in ihr mir wieder sagt, was ich für eine Enttäuschung bin und kann ich endlich gehen?“</p>
<p>Er sah den leidenden Blick seiner Mutter, doch Skinny war geübt darin, die aufkommenden Schuldgefühle wegzuschieben. Trotzig begegnete er ihrem Blick.</p>
<p>„Um halb sieben wird zu Abend gegessen. Ich erwarte, dass du dich benimmst. Deine Geschwister kommen auch, wir wollen dann über die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen sprechen.“</p>
<p>Sein Vater musste die Worte '<em>Da ich davon ausgehe, dass du dann immer noch unter diesem Dach weilst, weil du nicht in der Lage bist, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen</em><em>'</em> nicht aussprechen. Skinny verstand die Botschaft auch so. Die langen Jahre im Hause Norris hatten ihn gelehrt auch die unausgesprochenen Sätze zu verstehen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny hasste diese erzwungenen Familienabende, aber solange er in seinem Elternhaus festsaß, gab es eigentlich keine Möglichkeit dem zu entkommen. Also beugte er sich wieder einmal dem Gebot seines Vaters.</p>
<p>Caleb grinste ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Vater und mit einer Scheinheiligkeit in der Stimme, die Skinny direkt einige Mordszenarien durchspielen ließ, fragte er: „Wie ist es eigentlich nun zwei Töchter zu haben?“</p>
<p>Verwundert sah die Familie Norris ihren jüngsten Spross an.</p>
<p>„Na, da Skinny im Knast doch die ein oder andere Erfahrung gesammelt haben dürfte, hat es mich brennend interessiert, wie es euch damit geht.“</p>
<p>Während seine Familie offensichtlich in Schockstarre verfallen war, konnte Skinny gar nicht anders als laut loszulachen.</p>
<p>„Was ist daran so lustig?“, fauchte sein Vater. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, dass du nicht eine noch größere Enttäuschung für unsere Familie sein könntest, offenbart sich wieder ein neuer Abgrund.“</p>
<p>Skinny sah seinen Vater mit einem abfälligen Blick an, ehe er sich ein wenig über den Tisch beugte und mit einer Stimme, die nur vor Liebenswürdigkeit troff, entgegnete: „Süß, welches Bild du von mir hast, mein lieber Bruder. Doch wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht gut darin bin, mich anderen zu beugen, sonst wäre ich jetzt an deiner Stelle.“</p>
<p>„Es reicht.“, fuhr sein Vater dazwischen. Doch Caleb konnte es nicht lassen ihn mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu fixieren.</p>
<p>„Ach, dann hast du die Zeit also nicht genutzt um bereits vorhandene Erfahrungen zu vertiefen?“</p>
<p>Skinny lehnte sich zurück und ließ die Gabel dabei über den Teller kratzen.</p>
<p>„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Nur waren es eben die anderen die bettelnd vor <em>mir</em> knieten. Und mein lieber Bruder, wir wissen beide, schwul ist nur der, der gefickt wird.“</p>
<p>Skinny genoss die Reaktionen. Die unterdrückte Wut seines Vaters, Caleb der um eine Erwiderung rang, der peinlich berührte Blick seiner Mutter und seine Schwester die sich an die Hand ihres tadellosen Verlobten klammerte. Die Familie war, wenn auch nicht glücklich, wieder vereint.</p>
<p>„Edward Skinner Norris, wir reden hier nicht über deine Perversionen. Schlimm genug, dass du in deinem Leben nichts zustande gebracht hast. Und sogar nach dem du im Gefängnis warst, haben deine Mutter und ich dich liebevoll wieder aufgenommen und so dankst du es uns?“</p>
<p>Mit einem kalten Blick fixierte Skinny seinen Vater.</p>
<p>„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mit einer überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz gesegnet worden bin, die es mir leider verbietet, dich als Gott meiner Welt zu verehren, wie es mein lieber Bruder doch so gerne tut.“</p>
<p>„Ach, dann ist es deiner überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz also geschuldet, dass du keinen Schulabschluss hast und im Gefängnis gelandet bist? Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich, mein Sohn.“</p>
<p>Skinny hörte, wie klirrend die Gabel seiner Mutter auf den Teller fiel. Hastig wischte sie sich mit dem Zipfel der Servierte einige Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel, ehe sie sich zitternd erhob.</p>
<p>„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“, entschuldigte sie sich und flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Esszimmer.</p>
<p>Katherine warf ihren Brüdern einen bösen Blick zu.</p>
<p>„Ich wünschte es würde nur einmal nicht unschön enden, wenn wir alle zusammen treffen.“, sagte sie spitz. Dann erhob sie sich ebenfalls und folgte ihrer Mutter aus dem Esszimmer. Ein wenig verloren sah Vincent ihr hinterher. Skinny konnte nur zu deutlich in dessen Miene lesen, dass er auch gerne einen Vorwand gefunden hätte, um das Familienessen vorzeitig verlassen zu können.</p>
<p>„Sieh was du wieder angerichtet hast.“, sagte Norris Senior mit einem tadelnden Blick zu Skinny. Natürlich, Caleb hatte nie an irgendetwas Schuld. Er war das goldene Kind, die Hoffnung der Familie Norris. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und es würde eine Heiligsprechung stattfinden.</p>
<p>„Hast du dir schon überlegt wie es weitergehen soll?“, fragte Caleb anscheinend unverfänglich.</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er antwortete: „Ich denke der gute Sohn würde seinen Schulabschluss nachholen um mal einen angesehenen Job bekommen zu können.“</p>
<p>„Du meinst ein Schulabschluss könnte darüber hinwegtäuschen was für ein Versager du bist?“</p>
<p>Skinny biss sich instinktiv auf die Lippe. Er gestand es Caleb nicht gerne zu, doch der Schlag hatte gesessen.</p>
<p>„Wir wissen beide, dass ich in sämtlichen Prüfungen immer besser abgeschnitten habe, als du.“</p>
<p>„Ach meinst du die Prüfungen die du nicht mitgeschrieben hast, weil du die Schule abgebrochen hast?“</p>
<p>„Fick dich, Caleb.“</p>
<p>„Ich liebe wie gewählt du dich auszudrücken vermagst.“</p>
<p>Caleb erhob lächelnd sein Glas. Und Skinny hatte nicht übel Lust ihm die Fresse zu polieren.</p>
<p>„Eigentlich sollen Noten dafür da sein, um die Schüler in ihren Leistungen anzuspornen. Doch es gibt immer Kinder die dem Druck nicht standhalten.“, warf Mr Norris ein.</p>
<p>„Ja, wir konnten an den Pokalen in unseren Zimmern immer genau ablesen wie viel wir wert sind.“, fauchte Skinny.</p>
<p>„Liebe und Zuneigung muss man sich erarbeiten. Sie sind nichts was man geschenkt bekommt, sondern man muss sie sich verdienen.“</p>
<p>Skinny hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er sprang auf und der Stuhl fiel hinten über.</p>
<p>„Was soll das werden?“, fragte sein Vater mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.</p>
<p>„Ich muss hier raus, bevor ich an deinen Lebensweisheiten noch ersticke.“, gab Skinny zurück. Er wusste, dass er vor seinem Vater kapitulierte. Nichts machte seine Niederlage so deutlich wie das Umschmeißen des verbalen Spieltischs. Doch er musste raus, bevor die Situation drohte ernsthaft zu eskalieren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny hatte sich in sein Zimmer verzogen. Er hörte noch die gedämpften Stimmen seiner Familie durch die Tür. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken die Musik voll aufzudrehen, doch sein Vater hatte schon jetzt eine scheiß Wut auf ihn und Skinny wollte es auch nicht riskieren, dass sein alter Herr ihn auf die Straße setzte.</p>
<p>Unruhig tigerte er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, dann hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er brauchte einen Job, irgendeinen, solange er nur die Möglichkeit zur Flucht schaffte.</p>
<p>Skinny öffnete leise seine Zimmertür, spähte auf den Flur und ging zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.</p>
<p>In all den Jahren hatte sich auch hier nichts verändert. Der große, antike Schreibtisch aus Massivholz nahm noch immer den Raum in Beschlag, die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen bestückt und in einer Ecke stand der obligatorische Globus mit den Alkoholvorräten seines Vaters.</p>
<p>Skinny ließ sich in den Lederstuhl fallen und fuhr den PC hoch. Mit einem verächtlichen Blick zur Tür, lauschte Skinny, ob Schritte draußen zu hören waren, doch die leisen Stimmen deuteten daraufhin, dass der intakte Teil der Familie sich wieder zusammen gefunden hatte.</p>
<p>Schnell flogen Skinnys Finger über die Tastatur, als er das Passwort eingab. Selbst wenn sein Vater es in den letzten Jahren geändert hätte, es hätte nichts genützt. Skinny wusste wo sich das kleine, als Bibel getarnte Buch verbarg in dem Norris Senior seine Gedächtnisstützen notierte.</p>
<p>Dann öffnete Skinny das Textprogramm und klatschte seinen Lebenslauf und einen entsprechenden Bewerbungstext auf die Seite. Als Foto musste ein stümperhaft zurechtgeschnittenes Selfie herhalten. Die Bewerbung war wie alles in seinem Leben reine Improvisation und kaum mehr als eine Notlösung. Aber die meisten Firmen mit Jobs die niemand machen wollte, waren nicht wählerisch.</p>
<p>Immer wieder hielt Skinny kurz inne, während er auf Schritte auf dem Flur lauschte, doch es blieb draußen alles ruhig. Er wollte weder von seinem Vater, noch von Caleb überrascht werden. Die Demütigungen die darauf folgen würden, wollte er sich beim besten Willen ersparen.</p>
<p>Und so verschickte er Mails an Kinos, verschiedene Läden und Clubs, sowie an sämtliche Umzugsunternehmen und dergleichen. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens eine Firma über die großen Lücken in seinem Lebenslauf und den Gefängnisaufenthalt hinweg sehen würde. Dann löschte er die Datei und bereinigte den Seitenverlauf, damit sein Vater nie erfahren würde, das er an seinem PC gewesen war.</p>
<p>Mehr aus Gewohnheit, als wirklich aus Interesse, öffnete Skinny anschließend die Schubladen des Schreibtisches und durchstöberte sie. Außer Büroklammern, einem Tacker und Linealen kam jedoch nichts spannendes dabei zu Tage, bis er zu einer Schublade vordrang die sich nicht öffnen ließ. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog Skinny das kleine Dietrichset aus seiner Hosentasche und machte sich daran das Schloss zu öffnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er spürte wie das Schloss unter seinen Fingern nachgab. Gespannt was sein Vater zu verstecken hatte, zog Skinny die Schublade auf. Er stieß auf einige wichtig aussehenden Dokumente und in einer Ecke funkelte ihm ein Autoschlüssel entgegen. Vorsichtig streckte Skinny die Finger aus und nahm die Schlüssel für seinen geliebten Sportwagen an sich. Wenigstens einen kleinen Sieg hatte er errungen. Er schloss die Schublade wieder, lauschte kurz an der Tür, dann huschte Skinny über den Flur zurück in sein Zimmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ein paar Tage hatte Skinny es geschafft durchzuhalten. Keine Drogen, keine Verletzungen, nur die die sein Vater ihm zufügte. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit verwandelt seine Zunge sich in einen Dolch und trieb ihn tiefer zwischen Skinnys Rippen. Und Skinny hatte gelächelt und es hingenommen.</p>
<p>Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er sich hinter seiner Mutter verstecken können, wenn sein Vater ihm besonders stark zusetzte. Doch die lagen über ein Jahrzehnt zurück.</p>
<p>Und hatte sein Vater nicht recht? Er hatte nichts erreicht. Nicht mal einen Schulabschluss konnte er vorweisen. Stattdessen war er im Gefängnis gelandet, eine Glanzleistung. Nur um anschließend wieder nach Hause zu kriechen. Von den unzähligen Absagen selbst ätzenster Hilfsjobs mal ganz abgesehen. Tja, hätte er sich nicht erwischen lassen, dann müsste er immerhin keinen Kurzurlaub im Knast mit zu Protokoll geben.</p>
<p>Skinny musste den bitteren Geschmack betäuben, den der Gedanke, sein Vater könnte mit allem Recht haben, hervor rief.</p>
<p>Er schmiss sich aufs Bett und kramte das kleine Tütchen mit Gras hervor, dass er von Mike bekommen hatte. Eigentlich sollte er von der Scheiße wegkommen. Doch es war nur Gras, nichts Hartes. Und es würde die unliebsamen Gefühle auf ein Minimum zusammenschrumpfen lassen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Geruch des Grases musste sich im Haus verteilt haben, denn auf einmal flog die Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf und sein Vater stand im Türrahmen.</p>
<p>„Du rauchst hier drinnen?“</p>
<p>„Und wenn?“</p>
<p>Skinny stand vom Bett auf und versuchte sich an seinem Vater vorbei zu schieben, in dem Wissen, dass es vergebens war. Mr Norris hielt seinen Sohn am Kragen fest und sah ihm wütend in die geröteten Augen.</p>
<p>„Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich damals deiner Mutter nachgegeben habe. Vielleicht wäre es für alle besser gewesen, wenn wir nur zwei Kinder bekommen hätten.“</p>
<p>„Aber eine Abtreibung hätte das perfekte Bild einer intakten Familie beschmutzt.“, meinte Skinny und er war sich der Bösartigkeit seiner Worte durchaus bewusst. „Selbst wenn es mehr als eine leere Drohung deinerseits wäre, du wärst mich nicht losgeworden ohne das dabei auch Schmutz an dir haften geblieben wäre.“</p>
<p>Die Stimme seines Vaters war ganz ruhig geworden und eine eisige Kälte schwang darin mit.</p>
<p>„Pack deine Sachen und geh.“</p>
<p>„Was?“ Angst krampfte Skinnys Eingeweide zusammen.</p>
<p>„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du bist eine Demütigung für die Familie Norris. Also verschwinde aus dem Haus!“</p>
<p>Skinny spürte das leichte Zittern seiner Hände, doch er versuchte die alte Maske über seine Gefühle zu legen.</p>
<p>„Wenn es wirklich das ist was du willst, bitte, dann bin ich weg.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es hatte keine zehn Minuten gedauert, da hatte Skinny alles in seinen Rucksack geschmissen und war aus der Haustür verschwunden. Unschlüssig wo er hingehen sollte, tigerte er durch Rocky Beach. Für ein oder zwei Nächten könnte er irgendwo unter kommen. Aber sein Stolz und die Verletzung, dass seine Freunde ihn eh nach ein paar Tagen wieder vor die Tür setzen würden, ließen Skinny davon absehen, bei einem von ihnen auf der Matte aufzutauchen.</p>
<p>Skinny zählte die wenigen, verbliebenen Scheine. Scheiße, lange würde er damit nicht hinkommen. Er brauchte einen Job und eine Unterkunft. Aber von beidem war er im Moment meilenweit entfernt.</p>
<p>Ziellos streunte er durch die Straßen, den Blick sehnsüchtig auf die hell erleuchteten Fenster der Wohnhäuser gerichtet. Am liebsten würde er sich in eine Bar setzen, doch dafür war er im Augenblick zu geizig.</p>
<p>Und als Skinny sich im Stadtpark auf einer Bank ausstreckte, die Jacke eng um sich geschlungen und den Blick auf die Baumwipfel und blinkenden Sterne über ihm gerichtet, wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl am Tiefpunkt angelangt war. Er fror und der kalte Wind der durch die Bäume und Sträucher rauschte machte es nicht unbedingt gemütlicher. Für ne Flasche Vodka hätte er im Augenblick alles getan. Der Alkohol würde ihm zumindest vorgaukeln, dass es nicht so arschkalt war. Wenigstens eine Tüte gelber Säcke hätte er aus dem Haus seiner Eltern mitnehmen können. Als Decke würden sie ihm im Moment mehr nützen, als seine abgeranzte Lederjacke.</p>
<p>Einige Zeit lag Skinny auf der Bank und grübele darüber nach, wie sein Leben sich zu diesem riesigen Haufen Scheiße entwickelt hatte. Welche Abzweigungen er falsch genommen hatte und wo einfach Pech mit im Spiel gewesen war.</p>
<p>Alle Lichter in den umliegenden Häusern waren bereits erloschen, doch an Schlaf war einfach nicht zu denken. Die Kälte fraß sich durch seine Kleidung bis tief in seine Knochen und als die ersten Schneeflocken langsam herabrieselten, kapitulierte Skinny. Noch einmal spielte er mit dem Gedanken bei Mike oder Dylan aufzukreuzen, doch in zwei Tagen oder zwei Wochen würde er an dem gleichen Punkt stehen, also warum nicht direkt in den sauren Apfel beißen? Er würde seine Eltern anflehen, dass sie ihm noch eine letzte Chance gaben. Er würde seinen Schulabschluss nachholen und dann hoffen, dass er doch noch irgendeinen Job fand, mit dem er sich eine eigene Bude finanzieren konnte. Es hatte keine zwölf Stunden gedauert und schon machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in das Haus dem er für alle Zeiten den Rücken hatte kehren wollen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Skinny bei seinen Eltern klingelte. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Säulen und starrte in den Schnee hinaus.</p>
<p>„Was willst du hier? War meine Ansage nicht klar, dass ich dich hier nicht wieder sehen will?“</p>
<p>Sein Vater stand im Morgenmantel im Türrahmen und sah auf seinen Sohn hinab.</p>
<p>„Bitte, ich weiß nicht wo ich sonst hin soll.“</p>
<p>„Du kanntest die Regeln und nun musst du sehen wie du zurecht kommst.“</p>
<p>Skinny wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus, als er leise sagte: „Bitte, ich verspreche, dass ich mich an eure Regeln halten werde. Ich mach nen Entzug wenn es sein muss, ich hol meinen Abschluss nach, nur bitte, gib mir noch eine letzte Chance.“</p>
<p>Skinny hasste sich dafür, dass er bettelte. Doch sein Stolz hatte hier im Moment keinen Platz. Er würde seinem Vater alles versprechen, wenn er dafür nur nicht auf der Straße landen würde.</p>
<p>Sein Vater beäugte ihn misstrauisch, dann machte er den Weg frei.</p>
<p>„Über den Entzug reden wir morgen. Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, wie sehr du deine Mutter mit deiner Aktion verletzt hast.“</p>
<p>Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Skinny an seinem Vater vorbei und schlich in sein Zimmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny tigerte in seinem Zimmer umher. Scheiße, wann war es wieder zu seinem Zimmer geworden? Zwei Tage waren seit dem Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vater verstrichen. Zwei Tage in denen sich nichts geändert hatte. Zwei Tage die nur aus Vorwürfen bestanden, daraus was er für eine Enttäuschung war, doch einer Lösung seiner Probleme war er keinen Schritt näher. Zwei Tage in denen sich der ganze Scheiß ansammeln konnte. Der ganze Scheiß, der nun explodieren wollte. Skinny stand unter Strom und brauchte ein Ventil. Ein Joint wäre gut um die Nerven zu beruhigen, aber sein Vater hatte sein ganzes Gras im Klo runter gespült. Skinny überlegte, ob er noch zum Strand fahren sollte, doch es war viel zu kalt, als dass er dort Dylans Clique finden würde. Fuck, wenn schon nicht das Gras, dann wollte er den Geschmack von Blut auf den Lippen. Das Gefühl lebendig zu sein. Doch er fühlte sich eingesperrt, die Nerven gespannt und er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen aufgestauten Gefühlen. Er dachte an einige Notfallkontakte in seinem Handy. Ein Abend bei Kumpels in Little Rampart würde ihm durchaus gelegen kommen. Alkohol und Gras wären noch die harmloseren Drogen die er sich dort reinziehen konnte. Und das ein oder andere willige Mädel wäre bestimmt auch dabei. Doch Skinny dachte an das Drama, das meistens damit einherging, dass die Braut nicht verstand, dass er kein Interesse an einer festen Beziehung hatte. Und allein die Vorstellung wie der Abend verlaufen könnte, reichte um Skinny die Idee vorerst auszutreiben. Drama hatte er gerade mehr als genug, das musste er sich nicht auch noch woanders suchen.</p>
<p>Scheiße, keine Option klang gerade wirklich verlockend. Aber klar bleiben war auch keine Option. Mit jedem Tag in seinem Elternhaus wuchs nur das Verlangen nach dem nächsten Rausch und Skinny hatte aufgehört dagegen ankämpfen zu wollen. Selbst der Knast kam ihm mit einem Mal nicht mehr ganz so schlimm in seiner Erinnerung vor. Man konnte sich daran gewöhnen nur zu zweit und immer bewaffnet duschen zu gehen.</p>
<p>Kurzentschlossen hetzte Skinny die Treppe hinunter, zog sich hastig Schuhe und Jacke an und war schon aus der Haustür verschwunden.</p>
<p>Wohin jetzt? Mike wäre eine Option. Eine Option mit Drogen und lauten Partys. Eine Option die ihm das Denken nehmen würde. Doch warum musste er jetzt an Cotta denken. <em>Wenn du so weiter machst, dann landest du nur wieder im Gefängnis.</em> <em>Scheiß drauf!,</em> wollte Skinny ihn in Gedanken anfahren. Doch warum hatte er seine alten Kontakte noch nicht reaktiviert? Warum vertickte er nicht schon längst wieder was, wenn er sich von der Kohle eine eigene Bude leisten konnte? Weil das scheiß Gespräch mit dem Bullen anscheinend doch irgendwas in ihm ausgelöst hatte.</p>
<p>Kopflos lief Skinny durch die Straßen von Rocky Beach, ließ sich durch das Zentrum zum Hafen treiben und wusste einfach nicht wohin mit sich. Er hätte genauso gut eine Münze werfen können. Was er wirklich wollte, wusste er im Augenblick selbst nicht.</p>
<p>Sein Weg führte ihn zum Hafen, durch die Touristen an der Strandpromenade, ins Zentrum und von dort in die kleineren Straßen. Skinny hatte kein Ziel. Nur laufen, nicht daran denken, wie sehr er das nächste High brauchte. Nicht nur wollte, sondern brauchte. Und die Erkenntnis erschreckte ihn. Er war dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Den letzten Rest Selbstbestimmung.</p>
<p>Er bog um eine Ecke und warf mehr aus Gewohnheit einen Blick durch den Zaun über den Schrottplatz. Der alte Campinganhänger stand einsam und verlassen da. Die Schnüffler schienen ausgeflogen zu sein. Und Skinny spürte fast einen kleinen Stich des Neides, als er an die geschlossene Einheit dachte, die sie bildeten. An ihr perfektes Leben, sich der Unterstützung der anderen und ihrer Eltern immer gewiss.</p>
<p>Skinny schnaubte durch die Nase. Er dachte an Halloween zurück. An den Abend mit Shaw. Irgendwie war es noch ganz nett geworden. Wie genau wusste Skinny nicht mehr. Der Schisser hatte nichts von Jonas Überheblichkeit und auch nicht die langweilige Ausstrahlung von Andrews.</p>
<p>Und mit einem Mal wusste Skinny wohin er könnte. Scheiße, er hoffte, dass er sich nicht irrte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny liebte die Kleinstadtromantik. Es war keine Kunst gewesen unbemerkt durch den Garten der Familie Shaw zu der kleinen überdachten Veranda an der Rückseite zu schleichen. Der Aufstieg war schon etwas kniffeliger, aber schaffbar und nun saß er auf dem Dach und klopfte an Shaws Fenster. Ein sichtlich überraschter zweiter Detektiv öffnete ihm.</p>
<p>„Skinny, was machst du denn hier?“</p>
<p>„Kann ich reinkommen?“, wollte Skinny anstatt einer Erwiderung wissen.</p>
<p>„Klar.“, sagte Shaw, noch immer irritiert von dem unangekündigten Besuch und ließ Skinny einsteigen.</p>
<p>Shaw ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und Skinny stand ein wenig verloren mitten im Raum.</p>
<p>„Also Skinny, was machst du hier?“, wollte Shaw erneut wissen, als er sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt hatte.</p>
<p>„Ich wusste nicht wo ich sonst hin sollte.“</p>
<p>Shaw konnte sich ein dummes und nervig selbstgefälliges Grinsen, das viel zu sehr an Jonas erinnerte, nicht verkneifen.</p>
<p>„Und da dachtest du, du klopfst einfach bei deinem Erzfeind ans Fenster.“</p>
<p>„Halloween war gar nicht so übel.“, meinte Skinny ausweichend. Er spürte wieder die Anspannung die unter seiner Haut vibrierte.</p>
<p>„Kann ich eine rauchen?“, fragte er auch wenn er die Antwort schon kannte.</p>
<p>„Nein.“, sagte Shaw schlicht und dann fuhr er unbekümmert fort: „Und, Skinny, es kann doch kein Zufall sein, dass du bei mir aufkreuzt und nicht bei einem deiner Kumpels.“</p>
<p>„Schon. Ich hab mir vorgenommen in Zukunft möglichst keine Scheiße zu bauen. Und naja, wenn ich bei ihnen bin, weiß ich nicht, ob ich das schaffe.“</p>
<p>Shaw nickte abwesend, dann meinte er: „Aber da ist doch noch mehr, oder?“</p>
<p>Und Skinny spürte die Wut und den Hass auf seine Familie hoch lodern. Und er schaffte es nicht mehr die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten.</p>
<p>„Nach dem Knast musste ich wieder bei meiner Drecksfamilie einziehen. Und ich kann diese verlogene Scheinheiligkeit nicht mehr ertragen. Scheiße, ich weiß wieder, warum ich damals so schnell wie möglich verschwunden bin. Und nun sitze ich da wieder fest. Fuck, ich muss da raus. Irgendwie.“, knurrte Skinny, während er deutlich damit rang nicht einen von Shaws Pokalen gegen die Wand zu werfen.</p>
<p>„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“</p>
<p>„Frag nicht. Aber zur Not kann ich mich ja immer noch umbringen.“</p>
<p>Er sah wie Shaw bei seinem Kommentar zurück zuckte. Und nach einem kurzen Moment fügte Skinny hinzu: „Scheiße, ich hab einfach gerade keine Ahnung wie es weiter gehen soll.“</p>
<p>Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Wut war verraucht und hatte nur eine Leere hinterlassen, die sich so viel trostloser anfühlte.</p>
<p>„Ok.“, meinte Shaw dann, „Ich hab zwar gerade auch keine Lösung, aber ne Ablenkung. Hast du Lust auf ne Runde Mario Cart?“</p>
<p>Skinny nickte zustimmend, während Shaw die Konsole einschaltete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Fuck!“ Skinny war kurz versucht den Controller gegen die Wand zu werfen. Es konnte doch einfach nicht sein, dass Shaw ihn immer wieder schlug.</p>
<p>„Du cheatest doch.“</p>
<p>„Das hättest du gerne. Du kannst es nur nicht ab, dass ich dich fertig mache.“</p>
<p>„Das werden wir ja noch sehen.“</p>
<p>Doch auch in dieser Runde war Peter wieder mal eine Nasenlänge vor Skinny durchs Ziel gefahren. Der zweite Detektiv funkelte seinen Rivalen verschmitzt von der Seite aus an.</p>
<p>„Ich habs dir doch gleich gesagt.“</p>
<p>„Fresse halten und spielen, Shaw.“ Skinny startete eine neue Runde.</p>
<p>„Du meinst meine letzten sechs Siege haben dir noch nicht gereicht?“, stichelte Peter amüsiert weiter.</p>
<p>„Mag sein, aber dafür gibt es ein Spiel in dem ich auf jeden Fall gewinne.“ Skinny warf Peter einen anzüglichen Blick zu. Bildete sich da etwa eine leichte Röte auf Shaws Wangen und wirkte er verlegen oder bildete Skinny sich das bloß ein? Sein Blick glitt nochmal über Shaws muskulösen Körper, der sich unter dem Stoff des T-Shirt abzeichnete. Doch um die aufkommenden Bilder zu verbannen, sagte Skinny: „Wie siehts aus? Noch ne letzte Runde?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny lag auf seinem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Er konnte es kaum mehr ertragen den ständigen Demütigungen seines Vaters ausgesetzt zu sein. Und das Caleb nur Öl ins Feuer goss, während seine Mutter schweigend daneben saß, war Skinny zwar gewöhnt. Doch er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass es ihm trotzdem so zusetzen würde. So oft er konnte, entzog Skinny sich um einige Zeit später bei Shaw ans Fenster zu klopfen. Wie ein herrenloser Streuner, doch viel mehr war er im Moment auch nicht.</p>
<p>Um im Augenblick fühlte er sich eingeschlossen. In diesem Zimmer und in diesem Haus, dem er so lange verzweifelt versucht hatte zu entkommen. Im Hintergrund lief schon zum wiederholten Mal von <em>Citizen Soldier</em> das Lied <em>Never Good Enough</em> und auch wenn es für Skinnys Geschmack ein wenig zu melodisch klang, fuhr ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, weil das Lied so sehr auf ihn und seine Familie zutraf.</p>
<p>Doch das Gefühl der Hölle, zu der sein Leben wieder geworden war, nicht entkommen zu können, krallte sich in Skinnys Fleisch. Er wäre lieber tot, als das noch weiter ertragen zu müssen. Und ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte wie seine Mutter ihn hier finden würde. <em>Seht, zu was ihr mich getrieben habt!</em> Schade, dass er das nicht würde sehen können. Das Entsetzen, vielleicht auch die Schuld. Und ein letztes Kräftemessen mit seinem Vater. Ein allerletztes Mal konnte er ihm ungemütlich werden, ihm ein Mal aufdrücken, dass er nicht abwaschen, nur verstecken konnte. Wie er es bereits jetzt so gerne tat.</p>
<p>Skinny dachte an Dylan. Er würde ihm eine Waffe besorgen können, im Gegenzug für einen Gefallen oder auf Pump. Fast tat es Skinny Leid, dass er Dylan hintergehen würde, dass er nicht mehr leben würde, um seine Schulden begleichen zu können. Doch es war der einzige Ausweg, aus seiner kleinen, privaten Hölle.</p>
<p>Kurz dachte er an Shaw, an ihre gelegentlichen Treffen, wenn es zu Hause zu schlimm wurde. Neid und auch Trauer machten sich in Skinny bemerkbar. Neid auf Shaws Eltern, die ihren Sohn bedingungslos liebten und Trauer, weil er Shaw mittlerweile wirklich mochte. Wobei Skinny merkte, dass seine Gedanken schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr rein freundschaftlich waren. Der Schisser sah ganz gut aus und er hatte weder Jonas' nervtötende Arroganz, noch das farblose Dasein von Andrews. Und er konnte sogar ganz niedlich sein. Scheiße, das war so überhaupt nicht das was er gebrauchen konnte. Nie im Leben, würde Shaw seine Phantasien teilen. <em>Und wenn doch?</em>, hörte Skinny eine leise Stimme. Er erinnerte sich daran wie rot Shaw geworden war, als er einen Scherz in die Richtung gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war der Andere ihm doch gar nicht so abgeneigt, wie er glaubte.</p>
<p>Skinny dachte an die Waffe die er sich besorgen würde. Und an Shaws haselnussbraune Hundeaugen. Daran, dass er den Entschluss getroffen hatte. Und Skinny musste sich eingestehen, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, wenn er bei Shaw aufs Ganze gehen würde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es war Weihnachten und Skinny hatte das Gefühl an der Verlogenheit seiner Familie zu ersticken. Wie sie alle einen auf heile Welt machten, nur darum bemüht den schönen Schein zu wahren. Echt war hiervon gar nichts.</p>
<p>Skinny dachte an die Waffe die er in seinem Zimmer versteckt hatte. Er würde ihnen das Fest ruinieren und er wünschte er könnte dabei zugucken wie sie versuchten sein Blut aus dem Teppich und von den Dielen zu bekommen. Er würde ihnen ein ewiges Mal aufdrücken. Sein Entschluss stand fest.</p>
<p>Skinny erhob sich und die Federn der antiken Couch knarrten leise unter seinen Bewegungen.</p>
<p>„Wo willst du hin? Wir essen gleich.“, sagte sein Vater.</p>
<p>„Ich geh nur eben vor die Tür eine rauchen.“</p>
<p>Nervös sah Skinny zu dem Mann der ihm so übermächtig erschien, als würde er auf sein Einverständnis warten. <em>Beug dich, sei ein guter Sohn, zumindest für den Moment. </em>Sein Vater nickte kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder Caleb zu, das Scotchglas in der einen Hand erhoben.</p>
<p>Skinny musste sich zwingen nicht regelrecht aus dem Haus zu flüchten. Er wusste nicht warum es ihm auf einmal so wichtig war, wenigstens noch ein letztes Mal Shaws braune, weiche Hundeaugen zu sehen, bevor das Unausweichliche bevorstand. Bei keinem anderen hatte er das Bedürfnis sich zu verabschieden, also warum gerade bei ihm?</p>
<p>Doch er schob die Gedanken beiseite, stieg in seinen blauen Sportwagen und jagte ihn in die Innenstadt.</p>
<p>So voll die Straßen die letzten Tage gewesen waren, so leer waren sie jetzt. Er fuhr an liebevoll dekorierten Gärten vorbei. Warmer Lichtschein quoll aus den Fenstern und tauchte die Kleinstadt in eine idyllische Atmosphäre.</p>
<p>Skinny parkte den Wagen vor dem Haus der Shaws. Unsicher machte er einige Schritte auf das Gartentor zu, während er durch die Fenster spähte. In der Küche standen zwei Frauen und unterhielten sich angeregt, während sie Essen auf einer Platte anrichteten. Ein Mann lugte herein, nahm sich ein Glas Punsch und verschwand wieder aus Skinnys Sichtfeld. Sie lachten und es wirkte so warm und herzlich, so echt. Skinny fühlte wie Beklemmung seinen Hals zuschnürte. Und der Neid fachte seinen Hass auf die drei Schnüffler an. Sie hatten all das was er sich wünschte. All das was er niemals haben würde. Doch er würde wenigstens einen Abglanz davon mitnehmen.</p>
<p>Kurzentschlossen klingelte Skinny. Unruhig tigerte er auf der kleinen Veranda auf und ab, während er darauf wartete, dass sich die Tür öffnete. Er schreckte hoch, als er hörte, wie jemand die Klinke herunterdrückte und im nächsten Moment sah er in Jonas' erstauntes Gesicht.</p>
<p>„Skinny, was machst du denn hier?“</p>
<p>„Ich will zu Shaw.“</p>
<p>Jonas stutzte kurz.</p>
<p>„Skinny, verzieh dich. Ruinier jemand anderem Weihnachten.“</p>
<p>Und ohne ein weiteres Wort schlug der erste Detektiv ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Skinny spürte wie seine Hände anfingen zu zittern. Jonas hatte Recht, er war eine Belastung, genau wie sein Vater es immer gesagt hatte. Und weder hier noch in dem Haus seiner Eltern war er willkommen.</p>
<p>Kurz sah er noch einmal zu den hell erleuchteten Fenstern, hörte die leise Weihnachtsmusik die hinter der geschlossenen Tür hervordrang, dann wandte Skinny sich ab. Die Straße lag verlassen da und es hätte ein friedlicher Anblick sein können, doch Skinnys Gedanken liefen Amok.</p>
<p>Sollte er noch einmal klingeln? Sich nicht abwimmeln lassen? Doch Jonas Worte hatten zu viel Wahrheit enthalten. Er würde ihnen durch seine Anwesenheit nur einen perfekten Tag ruinieren und sie wären alle besser dran, wenn er einfach ging, aufhörte zu existieren.</p>
<p>Doch Skinny konnte sich von dem Licht, das Wärme und Geborgenheit auszustrahlen schien, nicht losreißen. Mit unsicheren Schritten verließ er die Veranda und umrundete das Haus. Er hörte das leise Knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Füßen, spürte wie die Feuchtigkeit in seine Schuhe drang und er hieß die kalte Nässe willkommen.</p>
<p>Dann spähte er durch eins der rückwärtigen Fenster in ein kleines, aber liebevoll eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. Auf dem grünen Sofa saßen zwei Männer, Gläser in der Hand und unterhielten sich angeregt. In einer Ecke stand, auf einem kleinen Tisch, ein überladen geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum unter dem sich die Geschenke häuften. Zwei Frauen kamen aufgeregt lachend mit einem Braten aus der Küche, während Andrews Jonas eine Weihnachtsmannmütze auf die zerstrubbelten, dunklen Haare setzte. Zwei der drei Satzzeichen schienen sich köstlich darüber zu amüsieren, während ihr Anführer wie immer zu einem Monolog anzusetzen schien. Und Skinny musste sich endgültig eingestehen, dass ihre Welten zu weit auseinander klafften. Für ihn gab es dieses Happy End nicht und er spürte wie kalter Hass auf die drei Jungen in ihm aufkam. Sie hatten alles was er, trotz des Reichtums seiner Eltern, niemals haben würde. Nicht nur liebevolle Familien, die alles dafür tun würden, dass es ihren Söhnen gut ging, sondern auch sich. Eine Freundschaft auf die sie sich immer verlassen konnten. Und es fühlte sich an wie ein Dolch den jemand in seine Eingeweide trieb. Der einzige auf den er sich immer hatte verlassen müssen, war er selbst gewesen. Es war schon immer so gewesen, sein ganzes Leben. Er stand hinter der Glasscheibe, so dicht dran und doch getrennt, von einem Leben das lebenswert erschien. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er genau das verdient.</p>
<p>Und trotz der Trauer, Wut und Enttäuschung, dass er hier draußen stand, konnte Skinny sich nicht von Anblick hinter der Glasscheibe losreißen. Er wollte nur einen letzten Blick auf Shaw erhaschen. Einen letzten Blick auf den Jungen der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, die Entscheidung immer wieder aufzuschieben. Nur einen Abend länger durchzuhalten. Doch am Ende hatte es nichts genützt, es hatte seinen Entschluss nur hinausgezögert. Und wenn Skinny blieb, würde er Shaw auch nur mit in seinen Abgrund reißen.</p>
<p>Doch dann wandte Shaw sich von seinen Freunden ab und sein Blick zuckte kurz zum Fenster und verharrte, als er sich der Gestalt draußen gewahr wurde. Ohne darüber nachzudenken rannte Skinny durch den frischen Schnee zurück zu seinem Wagen. Sie würden seine Fußspuren finden. Der Beweis für seine Schwäche. Doch das würde weder das Großmaul noch einer der anderem ihm jemals vorhalten können. Denn er würde sie nie wieder sehen.</p>
<p>Der Weg zurück nach Hause kam ihm ewig lange vor und als er die großen, hell erleuchteten Fenster seines Elternhauses erblickte, kamen sie ihm kalt und abweisend vor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny drehte die Pistole in seinen Händen. Das Metall glänzte im schwachen Licht. Immer wieder öffnete er die Kammer und überprüfte, ob sie auch wirklich geladen war. Und die Antwort war jedes Mal die selbe: ja, sie war geladen. Kurz huschte ihm ein Grinsen über das Gesicht, als er sich vorstellte wie seine Eltern ihn hier finden würden. Blut und Hirn das sich über die Wände verteilt hatte. <em>Viel Spaß beim saubermachen</em>.</p>
<p>Skinny strich mit den Fingern über den kalten Stahl des Laufs, fühlte wie schwer die Waffe in seiner Hand lag. Bekam er nun doch Angst? Aber diese Entscheidung war absehbar gewesen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er unausweichlich an diesem Punkt angelangen würde. Er dachte an das überhebliche Grinsen von Caleb, an den kalten, musternden Blick seines Vaters, das ständige Ducken seiner Mutter und an die Unsichtbarkeit seiner Schwester. Sie hatte es richtig gemacht, war nie aufgefallen und hatte sich rausgezogen aus der ganzen Scheiße, die seine Familie war.</p>
<p>Dann betrachtete er den Raum, der so viele Jahre sein zu Hause gewesen war. Ein goldener Käfig. Skinny verabscheute die geblümte Bettwäsche genauso wie die weißen Vorhänge und die mintgrüne Tapete. Alles in diesem Raum war darauf abgestimmt ein perfektes Bild abzugeben, weiß und rein und unschuldig. Als sollten sie alles ausmerzen was diesen Raum mal gefüllt hatte. Skinny dachte an seine Jugend, die Poster verschiedener Metalbands und Flaggen die an den Wänden gehangen hatten. An die laute Musik, an das Dröhnen der Bässe und den Geruch von Gras und Tabak der seine Eltern in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Wann war es soweit gekommen, dass er nur dafür lebte seine Eltern zu tyrannisieren? Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Skinnys Gesicht, dass sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es traurig oder fies sein wollte. Nur im Konflikt mit seinen Eltern hatte er das Gefühl gesehen zu werden. Er musste sich an ihnen stoßen um zu erfahren, dass er existierte.</p>
<p>Aber heute würde er seiner Familie einen Teil von dem Schmerz zurückgeben, den sie ihm schon sein ganzes Leben zugefügt hatten.</p>
<p>Skinny ließ den Blick ein letztes Mal über sein altes Zimmer schweifen. Einem Zimmer dem er all seine Reinheit nehmen würde. Er würde ihm wieder das Leuchten seiner eigenen Dunkelheit aufdrücken. Mit seinem Blut und dem Geruch des Todes.</p>
<p>Skinny ließ die Kammer mit den Patronen ein weiteres Mal aufklappen, drehte sie und beobachtete wie sich das kleine Karussell in Gang setzte. Warum zögerte er das Unvermeidliche hinaus?</p>
<p>Dann schoss ihm ein Bild von Shaw durch den Kopf. Scheiße, das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Doch Jonas hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es für ihn keinen Platz in ihrer Welt gab. Niemals geben würde.</p>
<p>Und dann wurde das Bild abgelöst von dem herablassenden Blick seines Vaters. Und Skinny wünschte sich er könnte dessen Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihn hier finden würden. Er musste es nur endlich schaffen die Waffe zu heben. Es war eine kleine Geste, nicht mehr als das krümmen eines einzigen Fingers und er wäre all das los.</p>
<p>Er fühlte die sanften Konturen des Griffes an der Innenfläche seiner Hand, spürte das Gewicht dieses Meisterwerks das nur zum Töten erschaffen worden war. Sanft strich Skinny mit einem Finger über den Lauf. Der Stahl fühlte sich glatt an. Und er nahm den schwachen Geruch des Waffenöls wahr, während er den Blick nicht von den matten Spiegelungen auf dem Lauf abwenden konnte. Mit einer Mischung aus ängstlicher Erregung und Vorfreude zog Skinny mit dem Daumen den Schlagbolzen nach hinten. Zitternd atmete er tief ein und aus. Bloß nicht abrutschen. Sonst würde der Schuss im Boden landen und das würde die Überraschung für seine Eltern ordentlich versauen. Doch dann folgte das erlösende Vibrieren des Einrastens und der Hahn war gespannt.</p>
<p>Skinny spürte dumpf wie sein Herzschlag durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Schwer und gleichmäßig. Er lauschte seinem Atem, der sich beschleunigt hatte.</p>
<p>Langsam hob Skinny die Waffe an seine Schläfe. Spürte wie sich der kalte Lauf gegen seine Haut drückte. Nur ein kurzes Zucken und all das wäre für immer vorbei.</p>
<p>Doch sein Kopf war zu einem inneren Kampfplatz geworden. Da war etwas das weg wollte, das gegen die Innenseite seines Schädels hämmerte und schrie und verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchte. Doch der andere Teil wollte spüren wie sich der Zeigefinger am Abzug krümmte, bettelte darum, dass Skinny stand halten würde. Dass sein Überlebenstrieb nicht die Oberhand gewinnen würde.</p>
<p>Skinny blickt ein letztes Mal auf die geblümte Bettdecke, die scheußliche mintgrüne Tapete und traf seine letzte, folgenschwere Entscheidung. Der Finger am Abzug krümmte sich und den folgenden Knall konnte Skinny schon nicht mehr hören.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breit grinsend angelte Peter sich eins der Plätzchen von einem Teller den Bob auf einen der Aktenschränke gestellt hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem ausgebreiteten Spielplan zu, der zwischen ihm und seinen beiden Kollegen auf dem Fußboden ausgebreitet lag.</p>
<p>„Also im Asylum haben wir nichts gefunden, dann wäre die logische Alternative doch, dass wir uns den Bahnhof mal genauer ansehen. Der Verdächtige ist dort wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Zug gestiegen.“, überlegte Justus laut, während Bob sich in die spieleigenen Zeitungsartikel vertieft hatte.</p>
<p>„Meinst du nicht, die mysteriösen Lichterscheinungen auf der Insel könnten was damit zu tun haben?“, wollte nun der dritte Detektiv wissen, während er Justus die Zeitungsseite hinhielt. Peter knabberte an seinem Keks und beobachtete glücklich seine beiden besten Freunde. Es gab kaum etwas das ihn so sehr mit Glück erfüllte, wie hier mit ihnen in der Zentrale zusammen zu sitzen, Plätzchen zu mampfen und wenn gerade kein Fall auf sie wartete dann imaginären Gangstern das Handwerk zu legen.</p>
<p>Blacky krächzte aufgeregt, als plötzlich das Klingeln des Telefons ihre Diskussion unterbrach. Peter beugte sich tiefer über die Stadtkarte, während Justus sich erhob und den Hörer abnahm.</p>
<p>„Hallo Inspektor Cotta, was verschafft uns denn die Ehre, dass Sie sich direkt nach Weihnachten bei uns melden?“</p>
<p>Peter war gerade dabei nochmal alle Orte an denen merkwürdige Erscheinungen gesichtet worden waren, genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, als er aufhorchte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was der Inspektor am anderen Ende der Leitung gesagt hatte, aber Justus eben noch fröhlicher Tonfall schlug innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen um. Und Peters Herz begann augenblicklich schneller zu schlagen.</p>
<p>„Was? Wann ist es…? Wie? Ich verstehe nicht wie es dazu kommen konnte.“</p>
<p>War da ein leichtes Zittern in Justus' Stimme. Der Spielplan war vergessen und sowohl Peters, als auch Bobs Blicke hatten sich starr auf ihren Anführer gerichtet. Der nickte nur, während er den Ausführungen lauschte.</p>
<p>„Ok, halten Sie uns bitte auf dem Laufenden. Auf wieder hören, Inspektor.“</p>
<p>Justus starrte auf den Tisch, während er auflegte. Einige Sekunden stand er einfach nur regungslos da und es war ihm anzusehen wie die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn rasten.</p>
<p>„Justus, was, um Himmels Willen, ist denn passiert?“ Peter konnte nicht verhindern, dass nur aufgrund einer Vorahnung seine Stimme schrill wurde.</p>
<p>Justus fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, dann drehte er sich seinen Kollegen zu.</p>
<p>„Skinny Norris...“</p>
<p>Kalte Klauen krallten sich um Peters Herz und drohten es zu zerdrücken.</p>
<p>„Was ist mit ihm?“, würgte er hervor.</p>
<p>„Er ist tot. Er hat sich gestern in dem Haus seiner Eltern das Leben genommen.“</p>
<p>Peter schnürte sich der Hals zu, während er versuchte das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Skinny. Dann hatte er sein Gesicht gestern doch am Wohnzimmerfenster gesehen. Dann war es nicht nur bloß eine Einbildung gewesen.</p>
<p>„Ich muss euch was gestehen.“, sagte Justus leise. Er hatte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen lassen. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, war er nur undeutlich zu verstehen. Dann sah er auf, und Peter konnte ihm ansehen, wie viel Kraft es ihren Ersten kostete, die folgenden Worte auszusprechen.</p>
<p>„Skinny, er war gestern Abend da. Peter, er wollte zu dir. Und ich hab gedacht, er will uns nur mal wieder ärgern, und irgendwie Weihnachten vermiesen. Ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass…“</p>
<p>Justus Stimme brach und Peter spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten. Der Schock schien das Schlimmste noch von ihm fernzuhalten Die Erkenntnis, dass er Skinny nie wieder sehen würde. Dass er nie wieder abends vor seinem Fenster auftauchen würde. Dass sie nie wieder reden würden.</p>
<p>
  <em>Zur Not kann ich mich immer noch umbringen.</em>
</p>
<p>Skinny hatte es ihm gesagt. Ganz direkt. Doch Peter hatte es nicht ernst genommen. Er hatte auf Skinnys trotzigen Stolz vertraut. Darauf, dass nichts ihn jemals würde brechen können.</p>
<p>„Skinny und ich, wir… sind irgendwie Freunde in den letzten Wochen geworden.“, hörte Peter sich sagen. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht er es war, der diese Worte gerade aussprach.</p>
<p>Leere breitete sich in dem zweiten Detektiv aus. Eine Leere die von dem Platz auszugehen schien, den Skinny angefangen hatte einzunehmen. Und diese Leere drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Er dachte an die Neckereien, die nicht mehr böse ausgefallen waren. An kalte Nächte auf dem Verandavordach mit dem Blick in den wolkenlosen Nachthimmel. An Zigarettenrauch der in Kleidung haftete und sich im Wind verflüchtigte. An Bemerkungen die nicht mehr rein freundschaftlich waren.</p>
<p>Peter hatte gewusst, wie sehr Skinny unter der Situation bei seinen Eltern litt. Er hatte gewusst, dass Skinny mit dem Gedanken spielte sich umzubringen und hatte es dennoch nicht ernst genommen. Und die bittere Wahrheit, mit verantwortlich für seinen Tod zu sein, übermannte Peter.</p>
<p>„Wenn ich… wenn ich ihn gestern nicht weggeschickt hätte, vielleicht wäre Skinny dann noch am Leben.“</p>
<p>Justus Stimme blieb in dem kleinen Raum hängen. Nicht mehr als eine Ahnung was er hatte sagen wollen.</p>
<p>Instinktiv wollte Peter ihm widersprechen, doch er konnte es nicht. Da gab es eine Stimme die Justus Recht gab. Wenn ihr erster Detektiv nicht so voreingenommen gewesen wäre, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Und er musste jemand anderem die Schuld geben um nicht in seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen zu ertrinken. Um nicht all die Gefühle aushalten zu müssen, die drohten ihn in einen dunklen Abgrund zu reißen.</p>
<p>„Justus, es ist nicht deine Schuld.“, sagte Bob sanft. „Du konntest doch gar nicht wissen, dass Skinny sich umbringen wollte.“</p>
<p>„Ich wusste es.“, sagte Peter tonlos. Seine Finger fuhren die raue Holzmaserung der Dielen nach, während er die Blicke seiner beiden besten Freunde auf sich spürte. Doch er konnte ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen.</p>
<p>„Woher?“ Mehr als das eine Wort schien auch Justus nicht über die Lippen zu bekommen.</p>
<p>„Er hats mir gesagt. Direkt das erste Mal, als er bei mir aufschlug. Doch ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er...“ Peter schaffte es einfach nicht die Worte auszusprechen. Seine Stimme verlor sich. Er hatte es gewusst und nichts unternommen. Bob rückte näher an seinen zweiten Kollegen und wollte seine Arme um Peter schlingen. Doch der zweite Detektiv erstarrte unter der Berührung seines besten Freundes.</p>
<p>„Ihr hättet es kaum verhindern können.“, sagte Bob leise, während er seine Hände wieder in den Schoß fallen ließ.</p>
<p>Doch alles in Peter begehrte auf. Bob wollte, konnte ihm und Justus keine Mitschuld an Skinnys Tod geben. Doch Peter wusste, dass es anders war. Und ein Blick zu Justus bestätigte, dass es ihrem Ersten genauso erging. Wenn sie Skinny nur ernst genommen hätte, vielleicht wäre er dann noch am Leben. Wahrscheinlich sogar.</p>
<p>„Ich… ich muss hier raus.“, würgte Peter schließlich hervor. Seine Stimme erschien ihm zu laut und das Knarren der Dielen unter seinen Sohlen klang viel zu hart, als er aufsprang, sich seine Jacke schnappte und aus der Zentrale stürmte. Ziellos lief er durch Rocky Beach, die kalte Nachtluft drang durch seine Jacke, doch er spürte es kaum. Die Nächte waren die Zeit die ihm und Skinny gehört hatte. Die Nacht und die Stille, nur unterbrochen von dem leisen Rauschen des Windes im Geäst der Bäume. Und diese Nächte hatte man ihm gewaltsam entrissen. Und das nur weil Justus mal wieder nicht über seinen Schatten hatte springen können. Er hätte doch nur diese gottverdammte Wohnungstür nicht zuschlagen müssen. Skinny könnte noch leben, wenn er nur die Chance gehabt hätte, für ihn da zu sein.</p>
<p>Doch es gab da eine Stimme, die hatte Zweifel, die flüsterte Peter ins Ohr, dass ihn ebenso viel Schuld traf. Doch er brachte sie kurzerhand zum schweigen. Er wusste, dass er Justus keine Vorwürfe machen sollte. Das würde dieser auch grandios alleine hinbekommen. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen klar zu kommen. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Gedanken, dass er es verdient hatte, neben Skinny unter kalter Erde zu verrotten, fern zu halten.</p>
<p>Kurz dachte Peter, dass es vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre in der Zentrale zu bleiben. Mit Justus und Bob an seiner Seite den Schmerz, den Verlust und die Schuld zu fühlen. Die Gegenwart der Anderen hätte den Schmerz vielleicht erträglicher machen können. Sie hätten sich das Gefühl geben können, dass es morgen nicht mehr ganz so sehr weh tun würde. Dass der Schmerz nicht mehr ganz so stark stechen würde. Aber bei dem Gedanken an die Schuld auf Justus Gesicht, der ihm seine eigene wie einen Spiegel vorhielt, an Bob der ihnen versuchte Absolution zu erteilen, wollte Peter seine Freunde am liebsten nie wieder sehen. Skinny war tot. Und daran würden auch schöne Worte nichts ändern.</p>
<p>Peter warf einen Blick auf das kalte Leuchten seines Handydisplays. Er sollte nach Hause. Doch er fürchtete sich vor der Stille seines Zimmers, vor den Erinnerungen die mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche drängen würden. Und Peter wusste, er würde die Nacht über wach liegen und auf das leise Klopfen am Fenster warten, das er nie wieder hören würde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Du darfst dir ein paar meiner Gedanken mitnehmen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meine Sicht der Dinge, oder ist es Aussichtslosigkeit?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kratz sie dir von der Wand, so sie dir dann noch zusagen.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zitate:<br/>Criminal - Britney Spears<br/>Never Good Enough - Citizen Soldier<br/>Kammerspiel - Stillste Stund</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>